Dragon Nest Story Season 1 (Versi Randi Mukti Ramadhan)
by Randi Mukti R
Summary: Kisah Elika (Archer) yang menceritakan kisah kepada anak nya Levi tentang pertemuan dia dengan Shinji (Warrior), cerita ini hanya Fiktif belaka , jika ada kesalahan nama/latar/dan alur cerita , Mohon di maklumin NB : Ini adalah Story yang sama , dikarenakan saya lupa Email/Password akun lama saya , jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru
1. Awal Pertemuan Kami

**Part I : (Awal Pertemuan Kami)**

 **(Saint Heaven)**  
terdapat sebuah rumah kecil di dekat Blacksmith (Cafe Berlin) sebuah keluarga kecil tinggal di situ  
Elika : (sedang duduk)  
Levi : Ibu \\(^o^)/ aku mau bertanya sesuatu ~ !  
Elika : hm ? mw tanya apa ini ? (Mengangkat Levi di samping kursinya)  
Levi : levi mau tanya ... bagaimana ibu bisa sampai menikah sama ayah ?  
Elika : wah...(^^) kamu mau tau yah... apa perlu ibu ceritakan nih ?  
Levi : boleh ...  
Elika : baiklah ~ ibu mulai saat ibu pertama kali bertemu sama ayah mu

 **(20 Tahun yang lalu)**  
Saint Heaven, Kota ini sedang dalam masalah SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA, dan Jendral Douglas  
memutuskan membentuk sebuah Tim untuk membasminya  
Shinji : (Mengeluh) heh ~ (-_-") kenapa aku juga harus ikut misi ini ?  
Ryuta : Hanya kita yang di percaya oleh King Cassius utk misi ini, kau harusnya bangga menjadi orang yang di percaya oleh King Cassius  
Shinji :Para tentara di sini takut untuk melawan Serpentra, mungkin mereka sudah punya pengalaman buruk soal makhluk itu  
Ryuta : ya mungkin juga begitu, hampir setengah penduduk di kota ini kehilangan beberapa keluarganya dan Juga (BERTABRAKAN) uwa ~~~~ !  
Ellena : Ah ... Maaf-maaf ! kau tidak apa apa ? (menatap Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Tidak...ini salah ku tidak memper ... (menatap Ellena)  
Ellena dan Ryuta : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! kAU !?  
Ryuta : Nona Cantik !?  
Ellena : Tuan Baik Hati !?  
Shinji : ha (._.) ?

Di perjalanan menuju "Hemalte Port"  
Shinji : oke oke , aku luruskan ... kalian pernah bertemu di Mana Ridge ?  
Ellena : Iya (^_^") dia dalah cleric pertama yang membantu ku Hunting  
Shinji : wah wah wah ...(melihat Ryuta) dari sifat mu yang gak peduli, kau rupanya tipe orang yang baik hati  
Ryuta : (-_-") aku anggap itu sebagai penghinaan  
Ellena : hei Tuan Baik hati, Saat di mana Ridge aku melupakan sesuatu  
Ryuta : Melupakan sesuatu ?  
Ellena : aku belum mengetahui nama mu (^^)  
Ryuta : Nama ku ? hm ... teman-teman ku selalu memanggilku Ryuta  
Ellena : Ryuta ... ? hm ... nama yang bagus dan juga Imut.(memegang tangan Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jangan dekat-dekat, Kau membuat ku Merinding !  
Ellena : loh kok ?  
Shinji : Ryuta itu dia sedikit Takut dengan Wanita, Mungkin ~ (^_^")  
Ellena : Takut ?  
Ryuta : Shinji !  
Shinji : hehehehe ... maaf-maaf, owh iya ... siapa nama mu Nona Sorccres ?  
Ellena : Saudari-Saudari ku selalu memanggilku Ellena (^^) dan nama mu siapa Tuan Warrior ?  
Shinji : panggil saja Aku SHinji !, Ellena?, kau memang nya mw kemana ?  
Ellena : memenuhi panggilan Jendral Douglas  
Shinji : wah ? kau ikut tim penaklukan Serpentra ?  
Ellena : Loh ? Kalian juga ? Ara~ Ara~ sepertinya ini sudah di takdirkan deh (^^) (menatap Ryuta)  
Ryuta : (-_-) aku harap, aku bisa fokus dimisi nanti

 **(Hemalte Port)**  
Guardian : Apakah Semua sudah berkumpul ?  
Barbarian : Sepertinya sudah semua ketua ...  
Guardian : baiklah...5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat!, persiapkan semua peralatan kalian  
Shinji : Hm ... Apocalypse Sword atau Totem Sword (-_-) hmm ...  
(seseorang mendatangi Shinji)  
Elika : aaaaah... Permisi ... Di sini tim penaklukan Serpentra ?  
Shinji : (Woah ~ Bangsa Elf, Cantik juga ._.*) aaa... Iya (^^) di sini tempat nya  
Elika : Syukurlah (-o-") aku kira sudah terlambat  
Shinji : sebaiknya cepat, 5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat, persiapkan semua peralatan mu  
Elika : Peralatan ?  
Shinji : iya peralatan ...  
(Terdiam ... ~~~~)  
Elika : AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku lupa membawa Short Bow ku !  
Shinji : ha ? tidak bawa ? jadi kau kesini bawa apa ?  
Elika : Quiver (T_T")  
Shinji : SAINT HEAVEN AKAN DI SERANG OLEH SERPENTRA, KITA GAGAL MENJALANKAN MISI HANYA KARENA KAU LUPA MEMBAWA SHORT BOW MU !  
Elika : Diam ! setiap orang Bisa jadi PELUPA kan !?  
Shinji : Kau yang terparah !  
Elika : Sekarang aku harus Gimana (T.T)  
Shinji : Ini ! (memberikan Ancient Totem Short Bow)  
Elika : aaaah ... ? Ini kan ...  
Shinji : aku berikan untuk mu, sengaja aku buat Short bow utk kegiatan berburu Burung , tapi sekarang kw membutuhkanya  
Elika : te ... TERIMA KASIH, tapi buat apa warrior memakai Short bow (-_-")  
Shinji : haaaaah ~! sudah lah jangan di pikirkan, selesai misi kau harus mengembalikan nya pada ku!

(Ellena dan Ryuta pun datang)  
Ryuta : Shinji ... Misi akan Di mulai, ayo ~  
Ellena : Ara ~ sepertinya kalian sedang mengobrol asik nih (^^)  
Elika : aaaaah...mohon bantuan nya , aku ikut dalam tim ini  
Ryuta : bangsa Elf ? , jarang sekali aku melihat nya di saint heaven  
Elika : Nama ku Elika, senang berkenalan dengan kalian  
Ryuta : nama ku Ryuta, dan Nona di sebelah ku ini ... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! jangan Dekat-Dekat !  
Ellena : Nama ku Ellena (^^) dan Tuan warrior yang di sana itu namanya Shinji  
Elika : (Shinji...)  
Shinji : baiklah ... ayo kita berangkat !  
Ellena : Ketua menyuruh ku mengambil bagian menjadi ELEMENTAL LORD  
Ryuta : ketua menyuruh ku di bagian Penyembuhan (Priest)  
Shinji : Elika ... Ayo ~  
Elika : Ah...Iya iya !


	2. Dia Mengganggu ku

**Part II : (Dia Mengganggu ku)**

 _(perjalan mereka ke Sea Dragon Nest)_  
Ryuta : Ellena (-_-")  
Ellena : Ada apa Rytua ? (^^)  
Ryuta : SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG UNTUK JAGA JARAK DENGAN KU!, KAU MEMBUAT KU MERINDING !  
Ellena : Hah ... Ryuta (._.) kau susah sekali untuk di dekati  
Elika : sepertinya kalian sudah akrab yah (^^) aku jadi iri  
Ryuta : hey hey hey !, aq ini cleric ... aku juga harus menjaga jarak ku dengan wanita !  
Shinji : (-_-") aduh...Ryuta, kau adalah orang yang paling tidak bersyukur  
Ellena : Benar Ryuta, kau ini orang nya tidak bersyukur, seharusnya kau senang di dekati oleh...(mendekati Ryuta)  
Ryuta : JANGAN MENDEKAT ! (lari meninggalkan Teman-temannya)  
Ellena : Ryuta !  
Shinji : Ellena sudah - sudah, tolong tahan dulu keinginan mu mendekati Ryuta (aq aja iri liat keakraban mereka -_-)  
Ellena : hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan ke dia, betapa BERTERIMA KASIH nya aku waktu dia membantu ku (T_T")  
Shinji : ya sudahlah, kau juga harus tau, dia itu Cleric... dia masih memegang teguh Agamanya  
Ellena : (-_-")  
Elika : Ellena pernah di bantu oleh Ryuta ?  
Ellena : ah .. iya ... dia itu baik banget loh (menceritakan Kisah dia saat bertemu ryuta)

 _(Sementara itu di Dek Kapal)_  
Ryuta : Tuhan ... maafkan aku (-_-") aku hampir tergoda oleh nya  
Shinji : hey ... gimana perasaan mu ?  
Ryuta : Berantakan ... aku tidak tau akan bertemu dengan dia lagi di sini  
Shinji : hahaha ... mungkin sudah takdir , tuhan sengaja mempertemukan kalian berdua ?  
Ryuta : (tersenyum) dia itu memang cantik dan juga manis, aku malah menyukai sifat dia yang sekarang  
Shinji : Ahem ~! , diam-diam kau ternyata ...  
Ryuta : (menarik baju Shinji) jika kau mengatakan hal ini sama dia, akan Ku Jatuhkan Goddes relic di kepala mu  
Shinji : wo wo wo ... sabar kawan ku (._.")  
Elika : Ah ... Permisi, Shinji .. kau ada waktu sebentar ?  
Ryuta : ahem ! ... baik lah aku akan meninggalkan Kalian berdua (^^)

Elika : emmm ... Terima kasih  
Shinji : Terima kasih untuk apa ?  
Elika : untuk Short Bow nya, aku sempat kawatir bagaimana misiku  
Shinji : kau suka Shot Bow nya ?  
Elika : ha !? suka ? ... itu sih ... (*._.*)  
Shinji : Kalau begitu, SIMPANLAH !  
Elika : eh !? tunggu-tunggu , aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja barang dari orang yang belum ku kenal !  
Shinji : tolong di jaga dan rawat baik-baik Short Bow itu  
Elika : DENGARKAN AKU !  
Shinji : ?  
Elika : ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu manusia sebaik kamu  
Shinji : dan aku baru pertama kali bertemu Elf yang Pelupa dan ceroboh seperti mu (^^)  
Elika : Pelupa ? Ceroboh ? KAU MENGEJEK KU!? (memukul tangan Shinji)  
Shinji : Ahahahahahahaha ... maaf-maaf elf seperti mu cuma ada 1 dari sejuta  
Elika : Hentikan !

(Sea Dragon Nest Stage 1)  
Guardian : Baik lah kita akan membentuk 2 TIM beranggota 4 orang silakan pilih tim kalian  
Ellena : (memegang tangan Ryuta) Tentu Saja aku dengan Ryuta (^o^)  
Ryuta : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee! jangan pegang-pegang !  
Shinji : oke dengan adanya Ellena sudah 3 orang, tinggal 1 lagi  
Elika : Ah...Permisi (.")  
SHinji : Biar Ku tebak...kau belum menemukan TIM mu (._.")  
Elika : (_ _") itu sih ...  
Ryuta : nah kebetulan kami kekurangan 1 orang, silakan bergabung !  
Elika : Benarkah ? Terima Kasih banyak \\(^o^)/

TIM 1 :Guardian , Barbarian , Saint , Artilery  
TIM 2 : Shinji (Gladiator) , Elika (Wind Walker) , Ryuta (Saint) , Ellena (Pyromancer)

Ryuta : oke begini Formasi kita SHiji,Ellena dan Elika sebagai Penyerang utama (DPS) dan aku sebagai Support sekaligus Medis nya  
Ellena : tapi Medis harus di lindungi kan ? Aku saja Ryuta (^^)  
Ryuta : baru saja aku mau bilang itu, Ellena harus melindungi ku karena dia penyerang jarak jauh  
Shinji : kalau begitu ... aku dan Elika di garis depan, Mohon bantuan nya yah Elika (^^)  
Eiika : ah ? ... BAIKLAH ! (*._.*)  
Ellena : Ryuta sebaiknya tetap di dekatku... supaya tidak Lecet (^^)  
Ryuta : hei...kita sedang dalam misi Ellena... TOLONG SERIUS  
Ellena : (.") Ups maaf ~  
Ryuta : ada 7 Stage yang harus kita lewati jadi aku mohon Kerja sama dari kalian semua  
Shinji : Siap !  
Elika : baiklah !  
Ellena : Siap ~  
Shinji : Baiklah ... ayo kita Beraksi !  
Artilery : KETUA ! ADA SERANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

(Bersambung)


	3. Menolong dan Ditolong

Part III : (Menolong dan Ditolong)

 **(Stage 1 CANNON ISLET)**  
Shinji : Ada Serangan !?  
Ryuta : Elika! , Ellena! kalian ambil cannon, biar kami yang maju!  
Ellena dan Elika : Baiklah !  
Shinji : Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (Frenziend Charge)  
Ryuta : Summon ! (Lightning Relic)  
Guradian : (provoke) Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka !  
Sniper : Kecepatan angin normal, Jarak Musuh 35m (Siege Stence)  
Barbarian : Heaaaaaa! (Bone Crash)  
(Wave 1-4 mereka selesaikan, Tapi...)  
Shinji : Sial ! mereka terlalu banyak !  
Ryuta : Armor mereka begitu keras, dan Cannon nya begitu kuat  
Shinji : Ryuta ! Awas !  
Ryuta : cih ! (menghindar dari serangan Wild Boar)  
Ellika : Fire Ball !  
Wild Boar : Arrrrrgh~~~~!  
Ryuta : Ellena !?  
Ellena : Kalian ini ... jangan coba-coba menyentuh Ryuta ku !  
Shinji : (-_-") ha ?  
Ryuta : (._.")  
Ellena : Volcanic Vortex ! ahahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
Wild Boar : ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! !  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ dia masih bergerak (^^) INFRENO !  
Wild Boar : &^%$# ! #$%^^& (Sekarat) !  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ masih bergerak lagi (^^) ROLLING LAVA !  
Wild Boar : (Sudah Menjadi Debu)  
Ellena : aduh ~ sepertinya aku berlebihan ^_^ (tersenyum)  
Shinji : kau tau Ryuta ... sebaiknya aku beri kau saran  
Ryuta : Apaan ?  
Shinji : sebaiknya kita harus baik-baik dengan Ellena , kalau tidak kisa bisa berakhir seperti WILD BOARD itu (-_-")  
Ryuta : dia cantik dan manis , tapi kalau sedang bertarung, dia SADIS bener (-_-)  
Guardian : baiklah! semua nya naik ke kapal, kita ke stage selanjutnya!

 **(Stage 2 POISON ISLET)**  
Elika : hm ... Lubang Apa itu ?  
Shinji : Coba aku cek dulu... mungkin sumur Tua  
Shinji : hm ... aku merasa ada yang aneh  
Elika : aneh ?  
Ellena : Ryuta (-_-") kau kan pernah membaca Buku di mana ridge tentang tempat ini  
Ryuta : POISON ISLET! Shinji ! menjauh dari sana !  
Shinji : ha ? menjauh ?  
(Lubang itupun menarik seluruh member party)  
Tim 1 : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Guardian : semuanya ! berpegangan pada sesuatu!  
Shinji : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tidak! (masuk kedalam lubang tersebut)  
Elika : Shinji ! (SIPIRT BOOST)  
Ryuta : aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Memegang Bokong Ellena)  
Ellena : Ahhh ! Ryuta! jangan pegang yang itu !  
Ryuta : maaf maaf , aku sudah tidak tau harus berpegangan apa lagi  
Ellena : setidaknya kamu memegang nya sedikit ke atas  
Ryuta :(*o~o*) JANGAN BERCANDA!  
Elika : Shinji ! bertahan lah ... !  
Shinji : liat situasi ku disini ! aku sedang menahan bau yang tidak enak !  
(Lubang itupun berhenti)  
Elika : hah~ hah~ nyaris saja (-_-) shinji kau tidak apa-apa ?  
Shinji : uhuk! uhuk! yeah ~! , TERIMA KASIH Elika (^^) kau menyelamatkan hidup ku  
Elika : um (*._.*) iya sama-sama  
(sekelompok Ghoul pun menyergap mereka)  
Elika : kyaaa!  
Shinji : Eclipse !  
Barbarian : KETUA ! ADA SERANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!  
Shinji : Triple Slash ! , Deep Straigt !  
Ellena : ara~ ara~ sungguh monster yang bau dan menjijikan FIRE WALL!  
Sniper : ADA 4 OGRE mendekat !  
Guardian : Tim 2 bersihkan 2 ogre di sisi kanan! , Tim 1 bersihkan di bagian Kiri !  
Tim 1 dan Tim 2 : BAIKLAH !  
Shinji : hea! (mendekati ogre) Frenzied Charge !  
Elika : Shinji Tunggu jangan menyerang langsung !  
Shinji : (Terkena pukulan Ogre) aaaaaagghhhh !  
Ellena : (Terkena Pukulan ogre) aaaaahh!  
Ryuta : Ellena ! sial , aku tidak akan sempat mengejar mereka  
Ellena : uuuh...setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku ingin mati di samping orang yang ku cintai  
Shinji : Permintaan macam apa itu (-_-")  
Elika : Hentikan ! (Melompat)NATURE RAGE !  
Ogre : Arrrrrrghh! (MATI)  
Ryuta : Summon ! (Healing Relic)  
Shinji : tadi hampir saja (-_-) terima kasih Ryuta  
Ellena : Ryuta ! Aku takut sekali tadi (mendekati Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Hei hei hei ! jangan mendekat, kalau kalian ingin berterima kasih, tuk ke Elika saja , dia yang menyelamatkan nyawa kalian  
Shinji : ah? owh iya, Terima kasih Elika  
Ellena : terima kasih Elika ^^  
Guardian : Baiklah, portal menuju stage berikutnya terbuka!

 **(Stage 3 LAVA GOLEM)**  
Ellena : oh tidak ... dia berelemen api  
Elika : memang kenpa ellena ?  
Ellena : Elika sayang ~ Api tidak bisa Melawan Api ^^  
Elika : oh (._.") maaf ... aku tidak tau  
Guardian : (Provoke) aku sudah mengalihkan perhatian nya, Serang dia !  
Saint dan Ryuta : Summon ! (Cure relic + Lightning Relic)  
Sniper : Guide Missle!  
Barbarian : Bone crash !  
Shinji : hea ! (Hacking Stace)  
Elika : Cyclone Kick !  
(tanah pun bergetar)  
Ryuta : Lava akan naik !, semua nya naik ke Plate ! , masing-masing 1 orang 1 plate  
Ellena : (naik) waw ... (-_-) aku harus mengganti sepatu baru  
Ryuta : (naik) sip selamat  
Guardian : (Naik)  
Sniper : (Naik)  
Barbarian : (Naik)  
Saint : (Naik)  
Elika : (terjatuh) ah !  
Shinji : Elika ! (mendekati elika)  
Elika : apa yang kau lakukan ! , jangan pedulikan aku !  
Shinji : Dasar bodoh (mengangat Elika) haaaaaaaaa !  
Elika : Shinji ! kau nanti tidak akan sempat naik ke plate  
Shinji : masa bodoh !, YANG PENTING SEMUA MEMBER PARTY KU SELAMAT , DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SATU PUN TERBUNUH !  
Elika : (naik) shinji cepat !  
Shinji : (3...) Haaaaaaaaaa ! (2...) (Melompat) (1...) Hiya !  
Ryuta : Shinji !  
Shinji : (Naik) aw aw aw ! kaki ku panas ! (^^)v hehehe aku NAIK  
Ellena : Anak itu ^^ selalu memberikan kejutan yang hebat  
Guardian : baiklah, saat lava nya sudah turun, lakukan serangan akhir !  
Tim 1 dan Tim 2 : Siap !  
(Stage 3 pun terselesaikan)

 **(Stage 4 MUTANT CERBERUS)**  
Guardian : Saint !, lindungi aku!  
Saint : baik ketua !  
Guardian : Tim 2 bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan !  
Tim 2 : Siap !  
Shinji : Sial ! dia terlalu lincah !  
Elika : Ini Shinji ! (Spirit Boost)  
Cerberus : (mengejar Ellena)  
Ellena : hah ~ hah~ dia lincah ,,, aku tidak bisa menyerang nya langsung  
Cerberus : (Menyerang)  
Ellena : aaaaaaaaaa!  
Ryuta : Block! (tertangkis)  
Ellena : Ryuta !  
Eyuta : jadi ingat masa lalu ... tapi sepertinya situasi nya berubah, aku yang menyelamatkan mu ^^  
Ellena : (^^) Dasar TUAN BAIK HATI!  
Shinji : Ellena ! Ryuta ! (Frenzied Charge) hea !  
Elika : Rising Storm !  
(Stage 4 Terselesaikan)  
Ellena : ternyata dia masih memperdulikan ku...  
Ryuta : (-_-") wah ... baru menahan 1 serangan shield ku sudah mau rusak begini  
Ellena : hey Ryuta (memegang tangan Ryuta) TERIMA KASIH yah ^^  
Ryuta : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG kau membuat ku MERINDING !  
Ellena : jangan pegang-pegang ? di POISON ISLAND kau malah memegang bokong ku ,dan aku tidak marah  
Ryuta : itu urusan nya lain lagi !, kalau aku tidak memegang bokong mu , aku sudah masuk ke dalam lubang itu  
Ellena : Ryuta ...~~~ kau NAKAL !  
Elika : Shinji ...  
Shinji : iya elika ?  
Elika : mereka kenapa yah ?  
Shinji : (-_-") jangan ganggu pasangan yang sedang Kasmaran  
Elika : ha ? (._.")

 **(Stage 5 LIZARD BROTHERS)**  
Ryuta : Summon ! (Mirracle relic)  
Shinji : kenapa ini , kita sudah membunuh nya berkali-kali  
Elika : salah satu dari mereka mati, malah bangkit lagi  
Ellena : ara~ aku tau alasan nya ...  
Shinji : Alasan ?  
Ellena : aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan mana ride, mereka memakai sejenis segel  
Ryuta : segel ?  
Ellena : iya , ini termasuk jenis sihir kuno, jika salah satu saudara nya mati, dia akan di bangkitkan lagi  
Elika : terus ... bagaimana cara kita menghentikan segel nya ?  
Ellena : KITA HARUS MEMBUNUH MEREKA SECARA BERSAMAAN  
Guardian : Kalian dengar kata nona ELLENA !?, Bunuh mereka secara bersamaan  
Ellena : eh ? (sejak kapan dia dengar percakapan ku -_-")  
Guardian : aku akan membawa mereka ke tengah, baru itu lakukan ULTIMATE SKILL  
Tim 1 dan Tim 2 : SIAP !  
Guardian : (God Within & Provoke) SEKARANG !  
Barbarian : Axe Tornado !  
Saint dan Ryuta : Heavenly Judgement !  
Sniper : Arrow Barrange !  
Ellena : Volcanic Vortex !  
Elika : Nature Range !  
Shinji : GREAT WAVE !

 **(Stage 6 MOUNTAIN GOLEM)**  
Guardian : aku akan mengalihkan perhatian nya! (provoke)  
Ryuta : Semuanya ! naik ke bukit !  
Shinji : waw ... Gede banget !  
Elika : Shinji Tolong FOKUS !  
Shinji : ah ? iya iya ... maaf (-_-")  
Guardian : SERANG !  
Tim 1 dan Tim 2 : Heeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Shinji : Awas ! Stomp !  
Golem : (Stomp)  
Elika : (Terkena dan terjatuh menuruni bukit) aaaaaaaahhhh !  
Shinji : Elika ! (Menuruni Bukit)  
Ryuta : Shinji ! jangan turun , bahaya !  
Shinji : sudah ku bilang ... AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEMBER PARTY KU TERBUNUH  
Ryuta : tapi ..  
Ellena : (memegang pundak Ryuta) Tolong kejar dia, dia itu teman mu yang berharga  
Ryuta : Ellena ... (mengejar Shinji) kalau kau mati, aku tidak akan mendoakan Makam mu !  
Shinji : heh ~ itu terlalu kejam (^^)  
Ryuta : Golem itu sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan poison gas  
Shinji : Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkan Elika  
Ryuta : kau selalu saja seperti ini (^^) dasar teman yang merepotkan  
Shinji : hehehehehe itu karena aku memiliki teman yang MEREPOTKAN juga  
(mendatangi Elika)  
Shinji : Elika ! , kau tidak apa2 ?  
Elika : sepertinya pergelangan kaki ku Patah  
Ellena : Shinji! Ryuta! AWAS ! POISON GAS!  
Ryuta : Holy Shield !  
Ellena : Ryuta ! gas nya terlalu tebal, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka  
(Di dalam gas)  
Shinji : Uhuk! uhuk! uuuh! apa ini , gasnya hanya sedikit sakit, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa gas ini menyembuhkan luka ku  
Ryuta : Ini Holy Shield, Serangan jenis apa pun, akan menyembuhkan sedikit luka mu  
Shinji : kau tidak memberi tau ku kalau kau mempunyai skill yang hebat ini  
Ryuta : gara-gara memakai skill ini, aku menghabisakan seluruh MP ku  
Shinji : ah ? , maaf aku merepotkan mu lagi  
Ryuta : merepotkan ku demi menyelamatkan orang yang baru kau kenal ? kau sama saja seperti aku dan ellena waktu kami bertemu (^^)  
Shinji : hehehehe (^^)  
Ryuta : bagaimana Elika ?  
Shinji : Dia pingsan , mungkin terlalu memakasakan diri  
Ryuta : baguslah (^^") kalau begitu ...(Pingsan)  
Shinji : Oi ! Ryuta ! (-_-") kau malah pingsan disaat begini  
(Kabut pun menghilang, dan Golem sudah dikalahkan)  
Ellena : Ryuta! , Shinji! , Elika!  
Shinji : Oi! Ellena ! sebelah sini!  
Ellena : ah ! KETUA ! mereka di sana !

(1 jam kemudian)  
Ryuta : (membuka mata) ah ... aku dimana ?  
Ellena : (^^) Di pangkuan ku ... !  
Ryuta : ha !? Apa ! (terbangun)  
Ellena : Sudahlah! (meletakan kepala Ryuta di pangkuan nya lagi) kau sedang dalam pemulihan dan jangan berontak !  
Ryuta : (-_-) aku harus berpikir baik-baik utk memakai HOLY SHIELD, oh iya ? dimana Shinji ?  
Ellena : Ketua menyuruh kita untuk istirahat dulu, Shinji dan Elika di sana  
Ryuta : ah ~ untunglah , aku tidak sia-sia memakai HOLY SHIELD (Di cubit Ellena) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Ellena : Aku yang malah menghawatirkan mu ! aku tau dia teman mu yang Berharga, lain kali jangan bahayakan hdiup mu lagi !  
Ryuta : seperti aku tidak pernah melakukan nya saja (^^) (air mata ellena mengenai wajah nya) ah ? ellena ?  
Ellena : Hiks!(T.T), jika kau seperti itu lagi dan MATI , aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, kau itu tipe nya CEROBOH !  
Ryuta : hah ~ baiklah-baiklah tidak akan ku ulangi lagi , TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MENGHWATIRKAN KU  
Ellena : Kau janji !?  
Ryuta : Iya ... aku janji, ini JANJI SEORANG CLERIC !  
Ellena : kalau begitu, kau beristirahat lah dan jangan coba-coba kabur lagi dari ku !  
Ryuta : wah kalau itu sepertinya tidak bisa ...  
Ellena : (-_-)

Saint : Luka nya akan sembuh dalam beberapa menit lagi (^^) untung saja kau tepat waktu menyelamatkan gadis ini  
Shinji : terima kasih tuan saint !  
Saint : yup , tolong jaga gadis ini yah (meninggalkan mereka)  
Elika : aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh (-_-)  
Shinji : bodoh ? memang iya kan ?  
Elika : kau menghina ku lagi !  
Shinji : ahahahaha ^^ maaf, yang penting kau selamat  
Elika : padahal kita baru kenal, tapi kita sudah sedekat ini  
Shinji : siapa pun yang sudah berkenalan dengan ku, akan ku anggap dia TEMAN ku !  
Elika : te..teman ?  
Shinji : yap ! kau adalah TEMAN ku dan Ellena Juga ! TEMAN harus Saling melindungi kan ?  
Elika : (^^) iya , kita ini TEMAN !  
Shinji : Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman ku TERBUNUH, itu adalah janji ku sebagai seorang Warrior!  
Elika : (dia ini...benar-benar sangat baik, entah kenapa ... aku memiliki perasaan dengan dia...)

(Sementara itu)  
Levi : wah ... ayah sampai seperti itu yah ? Keren !  
Elika : tentu saja ^^ dia itu ayah mu yang sangat hebat dan juga ceroboh pasti nya  
Levi : jadi ibu bertemu dengan ayah saat melakukan misi, dan... bagaimana sampai ibu bisa menikah dengan ayah ?  
Elika : dengarkan dulu cerita ibu ... cerita nya masih panjang loh ~  
Levi : Ah ... iya iya , tapi tunggu dulu , tolong buatkan aku susu dan Makan siang Dong  
Elika : ah !? ibu sampai lupa dengan makan siang mu karena keasikan bercerita ^^

(BERSAMBUNG)


	4. Pengorbanannya

**Part IV : (Pengorbanannya)**

Levi : Selamat Makan ^^  
Elika : (^^) habiskan yah  
Shinji : (membuka pintu) Ayah pulang ~  
Levi : Ah ! Ayah ! \\(^o^)/ (memeluk Shinji)  
Shinji : hey hey hey ... kenapa peri kecil ku ini sangat bersemangat !?  
Elika : aku menceritakan kisah kita waktu bertemu dulu ^^  
Shinji : wah wah wah ... pantas saja dia sangat bersemangat  
Levi : ternyata ayah itu orang nya selalu Merepotkan temannya yah (^o^)  
Elika : hahahahah itu benar levi ^^ (membuatkan teh untuk Shinji)  
Shinji : (-_-) hm ... kalian ini, sebenarnya kamu menceritakan kisah nya yang benar gak ?  
Elika : tentu saja yang benar dong , sayang ~  
Levi : Ayah Ayah ! , waktu kalian istirahat saat misi Serpentra , kalian ngapain ?  
Elika : Tolong lanjutkan ceritanya , supaya Levi tidak penasaran lagi (meletakan teh di meja)  
Shinji : oh ... yang itu ... Saat ibu mu sedang ayah rawat ...

(Stage 6 Mountain Golem, para member sedang beristirahat)  
Ellena : Hm~ Hm~ Hm~ (^^) ... (mengelus kepala Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Sepertinya kau menikmati nya (-_-)  
Ellena : jarang-jarang kita bisa sedekat ini (^^) semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu di Mana Ridge  
Ryuta : Pada akhirnya , kau lagi yang membantu ku (-_-)  
Ellena : Kau tau Ryuta ... aku memikirkan sesuatu  
Ryuta : memikirkan apa ?  
Ellena : apa aku salah kalau bersikap baik dengan mu ?  
Ryuta : kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?  
Ellena : habis nya, setiap aku mencoba baik dengan mu, kau selalu menjauh dari ku (-_-")  
Ryuta : itu wajar karena aku ini cleric , aku harus menjaga jarak dengan wanita  
Ellena : jadi artinya kau membenci ku (T.T) ?  
Ryuta : saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau itu pemarah,menjengkelkan dan juga keras kepala  
Ellena : (T.T)  
Ryuta : tapi,... sekarang aku menyukai sifat mu yang sekarang, baik hati , lembut dan juga Murah Senyum (._.")  
Ellena : (*0.0*) benarkah ?  
Ryuta : iya ~ buat apa aku berbohong ? jika sifat mu seperti ini, aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang menyukai mu  
Ellena : (banyak laki-laki yang menyukai ku? ... aku ingin itu hanya untuk Ryuta ._.")  
Ryuta : Ellena ?  
Ellena : ah !? ahhh maaf aku sempat melamun ^^  
Ryuta : hah~ ... sekarang aku boleh bangun ?  
Ellena : Tidak boleh! kau harus istirahat!  
Ryuta : Tapi ini sudah 2 jam lebih kau memangku ku, pahamu pasti sakit kan ?  
Ellena : tidak~  
Ryuta : sepertinya sifat keras kepala mu masih belum hilang (-_-)  
Ellena : (^_^)

Shinji : kau bisa berdiri ?  
Elika : iya ^^ , sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa  
Shinji : berarti sudah sembuh total nih  
Saint : hm ... kalau begitu tugas ku di sini sudah selesai ^^ tolong jaga baik2 Pacar mu ini tuan Warrior  
Shinji : Ha ? pacar ? hahahahahahaha^^ jangan bercanda tuan saint ~ kami cuma berTEMAN  
Elika : Iya ... ka ... kami cuma berTEMAN (*._.*")  
Saint : hahahaha (^o^) maaf kan aku kalau salah bicara, soal nya kalian terlihat Serasi sekali  
Elika : (*._.*")  
Shinji : hahahaha ... terima kasih untuk penyembuhan nya Tuan Saint ^^  
Saint : yup ^^ sebaiknya kalian siap2, 10 menit lagi kita akan melanjutkan Misi  
Shinji : oke !  
Elika : Shinji ... ~  
Shinji : hm ? kenapa ? kaki mu sakit lagi ?  
Elika : tidak .. hanya saja, aku kepikiran oleh kata-kata tuan Saint itu  
Shinji : kata-kata yang mana ?  
Elika : Itu ... Um ... dia bilang ... (._. aduh... aku binggung mau bilang apa ke dia)  
Shinji : (-_-") kau habis menelan serangga atau apa ? cara bicara mu tidak jelas ...  
Elika : jangan mengejek ku !  
Shinji : Tuan Saint itu berpesan kepada ku untuk menjaga mu ^^ untuk memastikan kalau kaki mu baik-baik saja  
Elika : ah !? iya iya ^^ maaf merepotkan mu ...  
Shinji : APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI TEMAN2 , itu adalah janji seorang Warrior! dan juga ... Aku Akan selalu ...  
Ryuta : MEREPOTKAN SEMUA TEMAN-TEMAN mu (-_-)  
Shinji : hei!, jangan memotong kata-kata ku!  
Ryuta : lain kali kalau bicara, pelan kan sedikit suara mu, kau hanya membuat ku malu!  
Shinji : Weeeeee (mengejek Ryuta) Biarin...  
Ryuta : (-_-) anak ini ...  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ kalian ini sudah hampir seperti Saudara ^^  
Ryuta dan Shinji : saudara ?  
Ellena : Keakraban kalian dan kekompakan kalian itu loh ... benar-benar membuat ku iri  
Ryuta dan Shinji : (*^^*) hehehehhehehehe ~  
Elika : ah ... Ryuta ...  
Ryuta : yah ? ada apa Elika ?  
Elika : terima kasih karena ...  
Ryuta : kalau kau ingin berterima kasih...berterima kasihlah ke Shinji!  
Elika : ha ? kenapa ?  
Ryuta : kalau bukan karena kebodohan nya yang nekat ... kau sudah mati dari tadi (^^)  
Elika : (dia sampai rela menyelamatkan ku sampai seperti ini)  
Shinji : ah sudah ... lebih baik terima kasih nya belakangan ^^ ayo kita selesaikan misi ini dulu  
Ryuta : selalu bersemangat seperti biasa ~  
Shinji : hehe... kalau tidak bersemangat, Bukan warrior nama nya ^^  
Guardian : baiklah, Portal berikutnya sudah terbuka !, ayo kita kalahkan Serpentra !  
Tim 1 dan Tim 2 : Yo !

 **(Stage 7 SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA)**  
Elika : hm ... ini sarangnya kan ?  
Ellena : Ara~ dia sudah kabur duluan sepertinya (^^)  
Shinji : hey Ryuta! ... bagaimana ?  
Ryuta : hm ... ada 2 alasan , pertama dia sedang pergi mencari makan, kedua dia memang sudah kabur  
Guardian : Sniper ! bagaimana situasi nya ?  
Sniper : (mengawasi) Belum ada tanda-tanda dari target  
Barbarian : ha ! (Menunjuk ke atas) Diatas sana !  
Tim 1 dan Tim 2 : (melihat keatas)  
(Naga itu pun mengeluarkan DRAGON BREATH)  
Guardian : Semuanya ! menghindar !  
Elika : Shinji di sini !  
Shinji : heaaaaaa ! (Menghindar)  
Ryuta : Ellena! Awas ! (mendorong Ellena)  
Ellena : aaaaah !  
Guardian : Elemental Aura ! Guardian Force !  
Ryuta : (Terkena Dragon breath) Aaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!  
Shinji dan Ellena : Ryuta !  
Shinji : (Mendatangi Ryuta) Ryuta ! , kau tidak apa-apa ?  
Ellena : (memeluk Ryuta) Ryuta ! (T.T)  
Ryuta : Sedikit Dingin (-_-") tapi tidak apa-apa, ketua mengaktifkan elemental Aura dan guardian force  
SHinji : ketua ... AKu ...  
Guardian : simpan dulu TERIMA KASIH mu, ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan di sini !  
Sniper : Dia mendekat !  
Barbarian : Hea ! (Bone Crash)  
Shinji : triple slash !  
Ryuta & Saint : Summon ! (Lightning Relic, Cure Relic, Healing Relic)  
Ellena : Rolling Lava !  
(Serpentra itu pun kabur)  
Guardian : jangan biarkan dia Kabur !

 **(Stage 7 SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA "Cannon")**  
Guardian : Tim 2 awasi belakang cannon , tim 1 ambil alih cannon !  
Tim 1 : Siap !  
Ryuta : Shinji, Elika, Ellena, Sebelah sini !  
Serpentra : (Spike)  
Shinji : Awas Spike !  
Elika : (Menghindar) wa !  
Ellena : (Blink)  
Ryuta : Shinji ! Skeleton Goblin di Cannon 4 !  
Shinji : baiklah ! (dash) Halfmoon Slash !  
Ryuta : Elika ! Skeleton Gargoyle Di cannon 1 !  
Elika : Siap ! (Cyclone Kick)  
Serpentra : (black eye)  
Ellena : Ryuta Awas ! (memeluk Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Waaa ! (Berhasil di hindari)  
Ellna : (^^) kau tidak apa-apa ?  
Ryuta : aaaaa (._.) terima kasih  
Guardian : Tim 1 ! lepaskan cannon kalian !  
Serpentra : (Dive)  
Sniper : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh ! (Terkena)  
Barbarian : Sniper !  
Serpentra : (mendarat dan menatap Sniper) hm ... Makanan ~  
Barbarian : jangan kau sentuh dia ! (Roll Attack)  
Serpentra : aaaaarrrrrrrrr !  
Elika : (mengangkat Sniper) bertahanlah Nona !  
Ryuta : Elika! , sebelah sini !  
Sniper : (^^") terima kasih...  
Elika : Nona ... kau masih bisa bertarung kan ?  
Shinji : Triple Slash !  
Guardian : (Provoke)  
Sniper : (^^") jangan kawatirkan aku ... ugh ... Nama mu Elika kan ?  
Elika : Iya ...  
Sniper : Kalahkan naga itu dan buat seluruh Klan kita bangga (^^") hanya itu permintaan teakhir ku  
Barbarian : aku berjanji akan menghabisi makhluk itu , AKU JANJI !  
Sniper : (memberikan Long bow ke Elika) Pakailah... dan ku mohon ... jangan sampai mati (^^) aku mempercayakan mu  
Elika : (SNIPER)  
Ellena : Ryuta ... bagaimana dengan dia ?  
Ryuta : maafkan aku (-_-) dia sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, Luka nya sudah terlalu dalam  
Elika : (Terdiam...)  
Ellena : Elika ... aku tau kau baru mengenal nya, tolong jangan ber ...  
Elika : AKAN KU BUNUH NAGA ITU  
Ellena : Ara~? Ellena ?  
Elika : SEPERTI KATA SHINJI, ORANG YANG BARU BERKENALAN DENGAN KU AKAN KU ANGGAP DIA TEMAN KU!  
Ryuta : (Tersenyum ^_^)  
Elika : TEMAN ITU HARUS SALING MELINDUNGI, AKU TIDAK INGIN KEJADIAN SEPERTI INI TERULANG LAGI  
Ellena : (^^)  
Shinji : Benar sekali Elika ! , dia baru mengenal mu ... artinya sekarang dia adalah TEMAN mu!  
Elika : Heaaaaaaaa ! (Melompat) Aerial Chain Shoot !  
Ellena : Fire Wall !  
Ryuta : Lightning Bolt !  
Serpentra : (Terbang)  
Shinji : sedang apa dia ?  
Serpentra : (Rotating Dragon Breath)  
Guardian : semua nya menghindar !  
Shinji : (mendorong Elika) Elika , awas !  
Elika : Ah !? Sinji ! jangan !  
Shinji : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhh ! (Terkena)  
Elika : Shinji !  
Ryuta : Shinji !  
Elika : (mendatangi Shinji) Shinji ... Bicara pada ku !  
Ellena & Ryuta : (Mendatangi Shini)  
Shinji : ahhh... ~ Halo ^^ nona yang ceroboh  
Elika : jangan menghina ku di saat seperti ini (menangis)  
Shinji : ahaha (^^") sekarang kau tau kenapa aku suka di bilang Merepotkan oleh Ryuta  
Elika : Tidak ! kau ini orang yang baik ! Aku baru saja mengenalmu...  
Shinji : Ah iya (^^") tolong jaga baik baik short bow ku ~  
Elika : ah !? shinji ? apa maksud mu ?  
Shinji : Karena aku sudah ... (Menutup matanya)  
Elika : (Kaget) ah !, shinji ... shinji ... SHINJI !  
Shinji : ...  
Elika : Tidak , aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan manusia sebaikmu ini  
Ryuta : Elika ~  
Elika : APA ! (Menangis)  
Ryuta : (kaget) percuma kau meneriaki nya seperti itu...  
Ellena : Hiks (Menangis)  
Ryuta : pada akhir nya , kecerobohan nya sendiri yang membunuh nya ...DASAR ANAK BODOH !  
Elika : (menangis)  
Ryuta : Kau sudah berjanji pada ku , jika selesai misi ini , kita akan ke BAR dan MINUM bersama"  
Ellena : (menangis)  
Ryuta : seperti kata ku waktu itu Shinji, Kalau kau mati SEKARANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENDOAKAN KUBURAN MU !  
Elika : (Meletakkan Shinji) KAU ... DASAR NAGA SIALAN !  
Ryuta : Kau baru saja membunuh TEMAN KU YANG BERHARGA !  
Ellena : Sebaik nya kau bersiap , karena ... MENU MAKAN MALAM HARI INI ADALAH , "NAGA PANGGANG"

(Bersambung)


	5. Gadis Kecil Misterius

Part V : (Gadis Kecil Misterius)

Levi : eh ? Tunggu dulu! ... Tunggu dulu! ayah MATI di misi ? tapi kok ... ?  
Shinji : dengarkan dulu (^^) , semua teman2 ayah jadi MARAH karena kematian ayah waktu itu  
Elika : Ibu sampai tidak berhenti menangis, waktu itu (T.T) ibu benar2 terpukul saat melihat ayah mu meninggal  
Levi : Jadi ? kenapa ayah bisa hidup lagi ?  
Shinji : Seorang anak Kecil... menyelamatkan nyawa ayah (^^")  
Levi : anak kecil ?

 **(STAGE 7 SEA DRAGON NEST SERPENTRA)**  
Sebuah Lubang dimensi Terbuka di lokasi itu, lalu keluarlah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang di kepang  
Izumi : Ah! PAMAN! (mendekati Shinji)  
semua tim terlalu sibuk berfokus ke SERPENTRA sehingga tidak melihat situasi Shinji  
Izumi : hm detak jantung Berhenti, dan dia juga tidak bernafas, benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh mama  
Ryuta : (Melihat ke Shinji) ah ? siapa anak itu ?  
Izumi : (Meminumkan sesuatu ke mulut shinji) Dengan ini... nyawa paman akan terselamatkan  
Ryuta : Hey kau ! apa yang kalu lakukan dengan SHINJI !  
Izumi : Ah !? GERBANG WAKTU, AKITF ! (Memasuki gerbang waktu)  
Ryuta : Hey ! jangan lari !  
Izumi : (Di dalam Gerbang) hah ~ (-.-) untung saja... untuk sekarang nyawa paman AMAN  
Ryuta : Cih ! (Mengambil Botol) hm ? RAMUAN apa ini ? (Melihat shinji ternyata dia menghilang) ah ? SHINJI ?  
Shinji : Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Frenzied Charge)  
Ryuta : ah ! SHINJI ! kau hidup !?  
Elika : Shinji !?  
Ellena : ara~?  
Serpentra : (Terbang)  
Shinji : Tidak akan kubiarkan kau Terbang lagi ! Aerial Combo ! (memotong sayap Serpentra)  
Serpentra : (Terjatuh)  
Shinji : (mendarat) Infinity Edge ! hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Serpentra : (Sekarat)  
Shinji : hah~ hah~ hah~ baiklah ... ini serangan TERAKHIR, FINISH ATTACK !

(dan serpetra pun kalah telak dari serangan shinji)  
Guardian : ki ... Kita menang !?  
Barbarian : (Mengingat Sniper) Kematian dia ... tidak lah sia-sia (Duduk)  
Elika : Shinji ! (mendekati shinji)  
Shinji : ?  
Elika : (memeluk shinji) uwaaaaaaaa! (ToT") (Menangis)  
Shinji : Hey~ kenapa kau menangis ?  
Elika : Aku kira ... Kau sudah "Hiks" kau sudah... "Hiks" Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (menangis)  
Shinji : (-_-") oke~ terus kan saja tangisan mu  
(5 menit kemudian)  
Shinji : sudah lebih tenang ?  
Elika : (T.T") Hiks  
Shinji : (-_-) ternyata belum  
Ryuta : Hey ! Anak Bodoh ! (Memukul kepala Shinji)  
Shinji : Adaw !.Hey ! apa maksud mu memukul kepala ku ?  
Ryuta : Itu karena kau membuat kami semua kawatir !  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ ryuta ... jangan kau pukul kepala dia, SEBAIKNYA KITA LEMPARKAN SAJA DIA DI WAJAN PANAS  
Shinji : Ellena ... (-_-) kau terlalu kejam  
Ryuta : dan juga , waktu kau dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa ... aku melihat seorang anak kecil  
Shinji : Anak kecil ?  
Ryuta : Dia memberimu ini (memberikan sebuah botol)  
Shinji : apa ini ?  
Ellena : shinji ... boleh ku lihat sebentar ?  
Shinji : (memberikan botol tersebut ke ellena)  
Ellena : (Mencium bau botol tersebut) wah ... sudah ku duga  
Shinji : kau mengenal bau nya ?  
Ellena : "Resurrection Apple Juice"  
Shinji : Ressur... Apa ?  
Ellena : Resurrection Apple Juice, sejenis ramuan yang dapat menyambung nyawa seseorang jika diminum oleh orang yang baru saja mati  
Shinji : aaaaaa...bisa di Perjelas (-_-)  
Ellena : Jika orang yang baru saja mati dan meminum ramuan ini... DIA AKAN HIDUP LAGI  
Shinji : waw ! aku baru tau ada ramuan seperti itu  
Ryuta : Aku bahkan baru mendengarnya ...  
SHinji : tapi...kenapa seorang anak kecil memberikan ramuan yang begitu hebat ke pada ku ?  
Ellena : untuk membuat ramuan ini sepertinya sudah tidak bisa, soalnya beberapa bahannya sudah sangat LANGKA dan susah di temukan  
Ryuta : dia mengunakan sejenis lubang dimensi untuk kabur dari ku tadi ...  
Ellena : (Terdiam)  
Ryuta : (Terdiam)  
Shinji : (Siapa anak itu ... ?)

(Penaklukan serpentra pun berhasil , semua tim pulang dan hanya ada 1 korban dalam penaklukan tersebut, king cassiun pun bahagia dan mengadakan pesta di kerajaannya)  
Shinji : ah~~~! akhirnya selesai (^^) hey ryuta! bagaimana minuman nya ?  
Ryuta : hahaha! minuman di Saint Heaven adalah yang terbaik  
Stella : Ahem !  
Shinji : wa!  
Ryuta : (Gawat ... !)  
Stella : Sepertinya kalian habis bersenang-senang  
(Pengenalan "Sorrcress Stella : adalah pemilik RUMAH SEWAAN di Saint Heaven")  
Shinji : ahhh... begini Nona Stella ...  
Stella : kalian nunggak 4 bulan !, bayar sekarang, atau angkat semua barang2 kalian dari rumah ini  
Ryuta : Shinji!, bagaimana ini, kau yang bayar deh... nanti aku ganti saat selesai misi  
Shinji : aku sudah tidak ada uang lagi  
Ryuta : ha ? bagaimana bisa ?  
SHinji : ini salah mu...kenapa kau minum sampai 3 gelas tadi !?  
Ryuta : 3 gelas ? kau nya saja minum sampai 7 gelas !  
Shinji : ah sudah ! intinya KITA MENGHABISKAN SEMUA UANG KITA DI BAR tadi !  
Stella : Apaaaaaaaaaaaa!?  
Shinji : Ooops ~!  
Ryuta : (-_- kita akan tinggal di jalan sebentar lagi)  
Stella : RYUTA! SHINJI! apa kalian mau tinggal di jalan ?  
Shinji : maaf nona Stella, bagaimana kalu kasi kami waktu 1 minggu untuk mengumpulkan uang ?  
Ryuta : ah benar nona ... 1 minggu saja  
Stella : aku tidak butuh 1001 alasan kalian, pokoknya sekarang BAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !  
Ryuta : (-_- Kami benar-benar Akan tinggal di JALAN)

Ellena : Ara~? Bibi ... ada apa ini ?  
Shinji : Ellena ?  
Ryuta : (T_T kenapa harus dia lagi, TUHAN ... apa salah ku ini)  
Stella : mereka nunggak 4 bulan, sebentar lagi mereka akan ku usir ...  
Ellena : aduh ... bibi, jangan marah2 begitu ... kau jadi semakin terlihat tua nanti nya  
Stella : aku sudah bersabar selama 4 bulan loh ellena ... sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya lagi  
Ellena : Ini... (memberikan uang sewa)  
Stella : uang apa ini ?  
Ellena : ini uang sewa mereka (^^) aku yang menanggung 4 bulan itu  
Shinji : wah...  
Stella : aduh ... Ellena kau tidak perlu mengasihani 2 pemuda ini  
Ellena : tidak apa-apa (^^) aku yang menanggung nya  
Stella : KALIAN DENGAR ITU !?, Nasib baik Ellena ada disini, kalau tidak ... kalian sudah ku lemparkan di jalan dari tadi  
Ellena : (^^)  
Stella : (meninggalkan Mereka)  
Shinji : (memegang tangan ellena) Ellenaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !  
Ellena : sudah-sudah...(^_^) lain kali kalian harus membayar uang sewanya sendiri yah  
Shinji : Aku janji, aku akan mengganti uang mu itu  
Ellena : wah ... tidak perlu, Hutang mu sudah terbayar karena aku bisa melihat Ryuta lagi (^^)  
Shinji : Baiklah!, untuk menebus Kebaikan mu, AKAN KU IJINKAN KAU KENCAN DENGAN RYUTA  
Ryuta : HEY! apa maksud mu itu !?  
Ellena : wah (^^) kalau itu, dengan senang hati aku menerima nya ~  
Ryuta : AKU TIDAK SETUJU !, dan lagi pula kenapa kau ada di sini Ellena ?  
Ellena : kenapa aku di sini ? tentu saja karena Perumahan di sini adalah milik Bibi ku (^^)  
Ryuta : Keluargamu Sekaya apa sih (-_-)?  
Shinji : Kereeeeeeen !  
Ellena : Atau sebagai gantinya gini saja, karena aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal, bagaimana jika aku tinggal di Rumah kalian ?  
Ryuta : Apaaaaa !?  
Shinji : SETUJU!, Pintu Terbuka lebar untuk mu Ellena  
Ryuta : tidak ! aku tidak setuju ! , wanita satu rumah dengan laki-laki itu tidak boleh, dan juga kau wanita sendirian loh  
Ellena : ara~? syapa bilang aku sendiri ... ? Elika! , sudahlah jangan malu-malu ... ayo kesini  
Shinji : ah ? Elika ?  
Elika : (mendekati mereka) se...selamat malam ~  
Shinji : ah (*._.*) selamat malam juga  
Ellena : dengan gini kan tidak apa-apa (^^)  
Ryuta : baiklah (-_-) aku sudah tidak tau mau gimana lagi

(Di Rumah mereka)  
Ryuta : kalau begitu ... Elika dan Ellena pakai saja kamar nya Shinji, nanti akan ku bereskan barang2 nya  
Shinji : Kalau itu tidak masalah bagi ku  
Ellena : ara~? bagaimana kalau begini... Aku Satu kamar dengan Ryuta dan Shinji satu kamar dengan Elika (^^)  
Ryuta : OGAH BANGET !  
Shinji : (-_-) Ellena jangan bercanda ...  
Elika : ah ... kamar nya Shinji di mana ?  
Shinji : Kamar ku Diatas ...  
Ryuta : Sebentar , akan ku rapikan dan ambil barang2 nya shinji, hey kau juga bantu aku  
Shinji : Oke-oke  
Ellena : dan aku akan masak makan malam (^^)  
Elika : aku akan membantu mu Ellena...

 **(Kamar Shinji)**  
Ryuta : (-_-) hmmmmmmmmmphhh  
Shinji : kenapa ? kau sakit perut ?  
Ryuta : kenapa mereka jadi tinggal disini ...  
Shinji : kalau tidak ada ellena tadi, siapa yang akan bayar uang sewa rumah kita ?  
Ryuta : kalau begini aku malah memilih tinggal di jalan (-_-)  
Shinji : sudahlah ... hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk berterima kasih dengan dia  
Ryuta : (._.) tapi dengan ada nya dia dan Elika , setidaknya rumah ini rada sedikit ramai  
Shinji : hey Ryuta, menurut mu ... Keluarga Ellena itu keluarga Bangsawan Tidak ?  
Ryuta : aku tidak tau, Bibi nya memiliki 100 Rumah sewaan, bibi nya aja udah Sekaya ini, bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaranya ?  
Shinji : (-_-) udah deh jangan dipikirn  
Ryuta : ya sudah ... eh, SHinji ...  
Shinji : hm ?  
Ryuta : Menurut mu bagaimana Elika ?  
Shinji : apa maksud mu ?  
Ryuta : saat misi tadi, sepertinya dia sangat perhatian dengan mu (^^)  
Shinji : wah ? masa ?  
Ryuta : Dia yang sangat sedih waktu kau mati tadi...  
Shinji : Hm... Dia Elf yang baik ... dan juga cantik pastinya (^^) tapi salah nya dia itu sedikit ceroboh

Elika : (BERSIN) Hacoooh !  
Ellena : Ara~? kau demam ?  
Elika : Tidak ... aku hanya sedikit pilek (^^)  
Ellena : Pilek nya akan sembuh setelah kita makan malam (^^)  
Elika : (^_^")

Ryuta : Diliat dari gelagat nya dengan mu ... sepertinya dia menyukaimu (^^)  
Shinji : ah ? jangan bercanda deh (-_-)  
Ryuta : hahahaha... sepertinya aku melihat pasangan Baru ini (^^)  
Shinji : Sudahlah (-_-)  
Ryuta : aku harap malam ini kau bisa tidur dengan tenang  
Elika : Shinji! , Ryuta! makan malam sudah siap !  
Shinji & Ryuta : Yo !

(Setelah makan malam)  
Shinji : Wah~ kau ternyata Pintar memasak Ellena (^^)  
Ellena : (^^) hanya menyalurkan sedikit hobi ku  
Elika : oh iya ... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu...  
Shinji : kenapa Elika ?  
Elika : kata Ryuta waktu itu kau di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis kecil ... ngomong2 gadis itu siapa yah ?  
Ryuta : yang aku lihat waktu itu, Rambutnya Putih ,di kepang 2 dan memakai kacamata  
Shinji : dan dia meminumkan sebuah ramuan ajaib kepada ku  
Ellena : hm ... gadis yang misterius... aku harap aku bisa mengenal nya  
(Sebuah GERBANG WAKTU pun TERBUKA)  
Izumi : (Terjatuh dan mendarat di kepala Shinji) Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Shinji : Adaw !  
Elika : ah ! Shinji !  
Ellena : Ara~?  
Ryuta : ha! kau gadis itu !  
Elika : Dia ?  
Ellena : Imut nya~  
Shinji : aduuuuuuh (-_-) kau ini siapa ?  
Izumi : Ah ... maaf paman, Aku tidak sengaja...(-_- aku salah memposisikan koordinatnya)  
Shinji : Paman ? kau ini SIAPA sih ?  
Ryuta : ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu !  
Ellena : BOLEH AKU MEMELUK nya !? (^^)  
Elika : Hey ... tolong tenang !

Izumi : Ah ... maaf aku datang secara Tiba-tiba (^^)  
Ryuta : Oke ... sekarang ... SIAPA NAMAmu ?  
Izumi : Nama ku ? (Memegang tangan Ellena) ini MAMA (Memegang Tangan Ryuta) dan ini PAPA  
Ellena : Mama ?  
Ryuta : Papa ?  
Izumi : dan Aku adalah ANAK NYA ! \\(^o^)/  
Shinji : ... (terdiam)  
Elika : ... (terdiam)  
Ryuta : ... (terdiam)  
Ellena : ... (terdiam)  
Izumi : \\(^o^)/  
Shinji, Elika, Ellena, Ryuta : EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !?

(BERSAMBUNG)


	6. Anak Kami Dari Masa Depan

**Part VI : (Anak Kami Dari masa Depan)**

 **(Masa Depan)**  
Ellena : Izumi ...(^^) Ayo bangun ...  
Izumi : mmmhhh (~.~) 5 menit lagi Mama ...  
Ellena : hey~ nanti kau akan telat ke Sekolah  
Izumi : mmmhhh (~.~) baiklah ~

Hallo~  
nama ku IZUMI, umurku 14 tahun, sekarang aku tinggal bersama mama dan papa ku, yang aku tau ...  
Papa adalah seorang Cleric , dan Mama Seorang Sorrcress... kita juga tau Dulu bangsa Sorrcress dan Cleric tidak pernah akrab  
tapi Papa dan Mama ku Berbeda (^^) Mereka pasangan yang cukup ROMANTIS  
Papa sekarang menjadi Kepala Pendeta di Saint heaven  
dan Mama adalah Master Sorrcress yang cukup terkenal  
Sekolah ku adalah yang terbaik ... " AKADEMI Saint Heaven " tempat dimana semua orang jenius berkumpul  
Mama dan Papa ku membebaskan ku untuk memilih Jurusan, jadi aku mengambil jurusan ALCHEMIST dan ENGGINER

Ryuta : hm hm hm ... (membaca koran)  
Ellena : Cepat habiskan Sarapan mu yah Izumi (^^) kau juga Ryuta ...  
Izumi : Baik Mama ~  
Ryuta : Bagaimana dengan Sekolah mu Izumi ... (^^)  
Izumi : Lancar seperti biasa Papa ... eh, aku hampir menyelesaikan Mesin waktu ku loh (^^)  
Ryuta : oh ya ? , kalau sudah selesai, kamu mau menggunakan nya untuk apa ?  
Izumi : Itu Rahasia papa (^^)  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ anak kita sekarang mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu yah (^^)  
Ryuta : sudah ... biarkan saja Ellena (^^) selama itu yang terbaik untuk dia  
Ellena : ah !? Alfrendo~ kau sudah selesai mengisi battrai mu (^^)  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# !

Oh iya, dia adalah ALFRENDO, Robot ciptaan ku yang pertama, sekaligus dia adalah asisten ku yang sangat TERPERCAYA

Izumi : Oh Iya mama ... Kau sudah menyiapkan benda yang sudah ku PESAN ?  
Ellena : tentu saja mama sudah menyiapkan nya sayang (^^) (Memberikan Resurrection Apple Juice)  
Ryuta : hm ... ? buat apa itu ?  
Izumi : Itu Rahasia papa (^^)  
Ryuta : (-_-) semua kamu rahasiakan dari papa, Bikin penasaran aja  
Izumi : hehehe maaf papa, kalau mesin waktu ku berhasil, akan ku beri tau semua nya nanti  
Ryuta : Hm ... Baiklah, ingat!, jangan sampai terlibat masalah  
Izumi : Oke papa (^^) ...  
Ellena : (memeluk Izumi) hati2 di sekolah yah (^^)  
Izumi : Oke !,...Alfrendo, ayo berangkat!  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Mengikuti Izumi)

 **(Akademi Saint heaven: Laboratorium 001)**  
Izumi : Baiklah, Tenaga Stabil, Tekanan Stabil  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Membuka Gerbang Waktu)  
Izumi : Papa pernah Bilang ... saat Paman Shinji Mati ... dia di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Nona Sendiri)  
Izumi : iya ... sekarang aku sudah mengerti, kenapa mama membuatkan Ramuan ini untuk bahan Percobaan ku  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Aku akan menunggu mu di sini Nona, dan jangan lupa bawa senjata untuk melindungi Diri mu)  
Izumi : Oke Alfrendo ... Tolong jaga laboraorium selama aku Pergi yah  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Serahkan Padaku Nona)  
Izumi : (Memasuki Gerbang Waktu)

 **(MASA SEKARANG)**  
Izumi : Dan sampailah aku Kesini (^^)  
Shinji : Masa Depan ?  
Elika : Alfrendo itu siapa ?  
Shinji : Wah wah wah ... (Memandang Izumi)  
Elika : Dia terlihat mirip dengan mereka  
Shinji : Dia mewarisi Rambut Putih nya Ryuta  
ELika : dan dia juga mewarisi Mata nya Ellena  
Shinji : hey... Ellena ... bagaimana perasaan mu ?  
Ellena : (._.) Oh Tidak ...  
Shinji : ha ?  
Elika : ?  
Ellena : Kyaaaaa! (Memeluk Izumi) Aku tidak bisa menahan nya (*o*) dia Terlalu Imut untuk jadi Anak ku  
Shinji : (-_-")  
Elika : (^_^")  
Izumi : Mama (~o~") kau membuat ku sesak napas...  
Ellena : Apakah benar di masa depan sana aku menikah dengan Ryuta ?  
Izumi : Mama liat donk aku ... Mata dan Rambut (^^) kita ini keluarga  
Ellena : Hey Ryuta ... kau lihat ini (^^) Ini anak kita dimasa depan nanti ...  
Ryuta : (Pingsan)  
Shinji : astaga ! dia malah pingsan duluan ...!  
Elika : Seseorang tolong angkat dia !  
Shinji : (-_-) sekarang siapa yang merepotkan ?  
Ellena : Selagi menunggu Papa kamu Bangun ... Apakah Kau lapar izumi ? (^^)  
Izumi : yay ! \\(^o^)/ Makan !

 **(30 menit kemudian)**  
Ryuta : Aduh... (-_-") tadi aku mimpi aneh... ada seorang anak kecil yang mengaku kalau dia adalah anak ku di masa depan  
Izumi : (Duduk di perut Ryuta) Ih ... Papa , kau kejam sekali (T_T)  
Ryuta : (-_-) ternyata bukan mimpi...  
(Izumi Pun Menceritakan semuanya kepada Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Baiklah... Intinya kau adalah anak ku di masa Depan, dan tujuan mu adalah untuk menjaga Masa depan dan Masa lalu tetap stabil  
Izumi : Karena itu, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Paman Shinji (^^)  
Shinji : Terima kasih Izumi ... kalau kau tidak datang waktu itu .. aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib ku  
Ryuta : Masalah nya ... aku tidak yakin kalau dia Anak ku di masa depan nanti... (o.o)  
Izumi : Aku harus bagaimana supaya Papa Percaya ? (T.T)  
Ryuta : Coba ceritakan Apa saja yang kau ketahui dari ku...?  
Izumi : Baiklah ... Papa itu adalah salah satu Anggota Dari Templar knight  
Ryuta : (Menganguk) terus ... ?  
Izumi : Papa kalau tidur suka Mendengkur  
Shinji : pffft !  
Ryuta : (-_-") itu wajar ... lanjutkan ...  
Izumi : Saat misi Penaklukan Serpentra, Papa tertarik oleh lubang Racun dan terselamatkan oleh Bokong mama  
Shinji : pffft !  
Ryuta : Hey !  
Izumi : papa Diam-diam sebenarnya juga menyukai mama di masa ini (^o^)/  
Ellena : Aaaaaa!? (Malu)  
Shinji : ahahahahahahahahaha , dia benar-benar anak mu Ryuta, dan juga dia terlalu Jujur  
Izumi : baru itu ... Papa juga ...  
Ryuta : Sudah-sudah...! baiklah aku percaya (-_-) tak kusangka dia adalah anak ku dimasa depan  
Izumi : \\(^o^)/  
Elika : Izumi ... Kamu kesini sendiri yah ?  
Izumi : Iya kakak (^^)  
Ryuta : hey~ kau akan dimarahi kalau pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah  
Shinji : Ryuta ... jangan dingin begitu sifat mu  
Ellena : Benar Ryuta, seharusnya kita bahagia...  
Ryuta : BAHAGIA GIMANA ?  
Ellena : Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi suami istri (^^)  
Izumi : Ah iya ... aku juga bawa foto keluarga nih \\(^o^) (mengeluarkan sebuah Foto)  
Ryuta : waaaaa! jangan di perlihatkan  
Shinji : (Melihat) wah ... kalian tidak ada bedanya setelah menikah  
Ellena : (melihat) Ara~? aku sedikit gemuk di situ (-_-)  
Elika : Izumi waktu Bayi (o) Imut banget !

Izumi : aku kesini hanya bertujuan untuk mencoba mesin waktu ku saja , bukan hal yang lain (^^)  
Shinji : Mesin waktu yah ... aku kira itu cuma DONGENG ANAK-ANAK, ternyata benar-benar ada  
Elika : Terus ... kenapa kau memilih untuk datang kemasa ini Izumi ?  
Izumi : Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Mama dan Papa waktu aku belum lahir (^o^)  
Ellena : wah...kamu ini orang nya selalu ingin tau yah (^^) benar-benar seperti ku  
Izumi : Iya dong (^^) aku kan anak mama yang baik~  
Ryuta : (-_-) kau pasti sering mengacau di sekolah...  
Izumi : eeeeee !? tidak kok, malah di sekolah aku ini adalah murid Favorit ! Ini Liatlah (menunjukan Nilai Rapornya)  
Shinji : (-_-) Otak anak ini isi nya apa sih ?  
Elika : Aku hanya mendapat nilai 65 di Catatan SEJARAH (-_-)  
Ellena : Ara~? Meracik Ramuan (97) ? ini sih diatas nilai ku waktu ujian  
Ryuta : Pelajaran AGAMA (99) (-_-") aku bahkan belum bisa menghafal 1 al-kitab  
Shinji : Matematika (100) (-_-") dapat 60 aja aku sudah senang  
Izumi : bagaimana ? aku selalu dapat ranking 1 di sekolah  
Elika : Pertanyaan nya adalah, bagaimana kau membuat mesin waktu itu ?  
Izumi : Dilaboratorium ku  
Shinji : Laboratorium Mu sendiri ?  
Izumi : iya ... untuk anak kelas yang mendapatkan ranking 1 , dia akan diberikan laboratorium pribadi (^^)  
Ryuta : Sekolah seperti apa itu (-_-)  
Izumi : Di laboratorium Pribadi itulah, Murid di bebaskan untuk membuat PENEMUAN nya sendiri  
Elika : Sekolah yang hebat...  
Ellena : Aku berharap bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ku disekolah mu itu  
Izumi : aku adalah murid pertama yang berumur 14 tahun yang memasuki Sekolah itu (^^)  
Shinji : Haaaa!?  
Izumi : Aku menyelesaikan pendidikan TK,SD,SMP hanya dalam 7 tahun  
Shinji, ELika, Ellena, Ryuta : heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !?  
Shinji : Sebenarnya Kau itu SEPINTAR apa sih ?  
Izumi : kata dokter IQ ku di atas 200  
Shinji, Elika, Ellena, Ryuta : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !?

(1 jam kemudian)  
Ellena : Harus kah kau Pulang (T.T) (memeluk Izumi)  
Izumi : aku sih mau lebih lama disini mama (^^) kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi  
Ryuta : Lebih baik jangan (-_-)  
Shinji : Titip kan salamku dengan Ryuta di masa depan yah (^^)  
Izumi : Ah iya Paman (^^)  
Elika : Aku juga, titipkan salam ku dengan Ellena di masa depan yah (^^)  
Izumi : baik kakak !

(Tiba-tiba Alfrendo muncul Gerbang Waktu itu)  
Izumi : Ah !? Alfrendo !?  
Shinji : waaaaa manusia BESI !  
Elika : Shinji itu namanya ROBOT (-_-)  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Aku datang menjemputmu Nona)  
Ellena : ara~ ara~ jadi ini yang namanya Alfrendo  
Ryuta : Lumayan Besar ...  
Izumi : Menjemput ku ? tapi...siapa yang memegang Kendali mesin waktu nya ?  
(GERBANG WAKTU TERTUTUP)  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Aku Lupa)  
Izumi : (._.)  
Shinji : Izumi ?  
Elika : Kenapa izumi ?  
Izumi : Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! AKu tidak Bisa PULANG !  
Ryuta : ha ?

Ellena : Sudah-Sudah ... mama ada di sini (^^)  
Izumi : (memeluk Ellena) Mamaaaa ... ! aku tidak bisa Pulang (T.T) (Menangis)  
Shinji : Tidak bisa pulang ?  
Izumi : kendali utama mesin *Hiks* nya cuma satu arah *Hiks* , yaitu di laboratorium ku , uwaaaaaaaaaa  
Ellena : Sudah-sudah (mengelus kepala Izumi) tinggal lah disini sebentar , mama papa kan ada di sini  
Shinji : hey Ryuta .. tenangkan dia ... gitu-gitu kan dia juga anak mu nanti nya  
Ryuta : harus ku tenangkan bagaimana ?  
Ellena : Sudah-sudah ... Mama ada disini Izumi (^^) sudah dong jangan menangis  
Izumi : *Hiks* (T_T) tidak bisa pulang  
Ryuta : (memegang kepala Izumi) hey ... apa aku pernah bilang, kalau jadi anak kecil itu jangan Cengeng ?  
Izumi : Papa ... ~!?  
Ryuta : Kau boleh tinggal di sini sementara...  
Shinji : (^^)  
Elika : (^.^)  
Izumi : (Memeluk Ryuta) uwaaaaaaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaa (T_T) ! (menangis)  
Ellena : (^.^) baiklah ... bagaimana kita ubah sedikit situasi disini  
Shinji : Situasi ?  
Ellena : iya ... karena dengan adanya Izumi , dia membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua nya kan ?  
Elika : memang betul sih...  
Ellena : jadi ... Izumi akan tidur dengan ku dan Ryuta  
Ryuta : he ? kau jangan coba-coba yah !  
Shinji : ellena (-_-) bisakah kau liat situasi nya disini ?  
Ellena : hehehehe (^^)  
Shinji : Izumi akan tidur dengan Ellena dan Elika, ITU SAJA  
Ryuta : yang itu aku setuju (Masih memeluk Izumi) izumi ... sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu (^^)  
Shinji : ah iya Izumi ... sebaiknya kita tidur dulu, biar besok kita memikirkan cara untuk membawamu pulang  
Izumi : baiklah .. (T_T) Alfrendo ... Kau BODOH  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Maafkan aku Nona)  
Ryuta : Entah kenapa ... Robot ini mengingatkan ku dengan sifat nya SHinji  
Shinji : He! HINAAN MU TERLALU KEJAM !

(BBERSAMBUNG)


	7. Belanja dan Tersesat

**Part VII : (Belanja dan Tersesat)**

Shinji : (Mengeluh) Haaah~ Ellena itu (-_-") Kenapa dia menyuruh ku yang belanja bahan-bahan ?

(Waktu itu di rumah)  
Ellena : Ingat ... bahan2nya harus lengkap yah, kalau kau menolak... kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan siang (^^)  
Shinji : Heee !? kenapa aku pula? kau dan Elika kan bisa, lagi pula belanja kan tugas nya wanita  
Ellena : Elika dan aku mau ke Trading House, Katanya ada Diskon besar-besaran di sana (^^)  
Shinji : Bagaimana kalau Ryuta Saja ?  
Ryuta : hey ! kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang bersih-bersih disini  
Izumi : Haduh...paman, di rumah ini, cuma paman saja yang selalu malas-malasan, setidaknya buat diri paman itu berguna (-_-)  
Shinji : (Bahkan anak kecil pun menasehati ku) (-_-)  
Ellena : Mohon bantuannya yah (^^) kami akan kembali nanti siang  
Elika : Kami pergi dulu (^^)  
Ryuta : Izumi ... bisa bantu Aku sebentar ...  
Izumi : Iya papa, Alfrendo Ayo...~ (^o^)/  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Baik Nona)  
Shinji : (-_-) mau bagaimana lagi ...

(Perjalanan kepasar)  
Shinji : AKu Ini WARRIOR ... masa warrior Pergi Kepasar (-_-), baiklah sebaikanya ku selesaikan secepat mungkin  
(Toko Daging)  
Shinji : Bagaimana kalau 10 Gold untuk 1Kg nya ?  
Pedagang : wah maaf tuan, daging ini masih segar... sudah tidak bisa turun lagi harganya, 15 Gold  
Shinji : (-_-) baiklah-baiklah  
(Toko Sayur)  
Shinji : lah ? setauku dulu kentang ini harganya 2 Gold untuk satu Ons  
Pedagang : kita sedang kekurangan pasokan kentang hari ini, jadi maaf kalau harganya aku naikan 3 Gold  
Shinji : (-_-) kalau begitu saya beli 2 Ons  
Pedagang : Ini dia tuan ...  
Shinji : Kentang, bawang, Wortel, Timun ... totalnya berapa ?  
Pedagang : semua 23 Gold (^^)  
Shinji : (memberikan uang) ini...

(Perjalanan Pulang)  
Shinji : oke..sudah semua nya (Tiba-tiba dia melihat Elika)  
Elika : (Binggung) aduh...Lewat sini...eh bukan...lewat sini mungkin...atau di sini... (T_T)  
Shinji : (._.") Tersesat ?  
Elika : Ah !? Shinji... kau mengagetkan ku !  
Shinji : (-_-)  
Elika : A...Aku tidak tersesat kok, Ellena menyuruhku untuk menunggu nya di sini  
Shinji : Tersesat ?  
Elika : Tidak ... Ya sudah , aku akan ke tempat Ellena aja

(5 Menit kemudian)  
Elika : (Kembali lagi ketempat tadi) (T_T)  
Shinji : (-_-")  
Elika : A..Aku sebenarnya ingin kembali kesini lagi ... mungkin kau perlu bantuan dengan belanjaan mu...  
Shinji : Tersesat ? ... sebaiknya cepat kau katakan sebelum aku meninggalkan mu disini  
Elika : (T_T) Tolong aku... , Ellena tiba-tiba menghilang di keramaian  
Shinji : kau dan Ellena ingin ke Trading House kan ? untung saja aku kenal baik tempat ini  
Elika : Maaf aku merepotkan mu lagi (T_T)  
Shinji : Sudahlah...aku sudah biasa direpotkan, Terutama dengan mu  
Elika : Kau Menghinaku lagi (o)  
Shinji : Ayo ! (Memegang Tangan Elika) Lewat sini...  
Elika : (*._.*) Ah ... Iya  
(Di perjalanan)  
Elika : (Tangannya... Hangat~)  
Shinji : (Memandang Elika) ... kau baru pertama kali di Saint Heaven ?  
Elika : Iya ... ini pertama kalinya aku ke kota besar seperti ini  
Shinji : Wajar saja kau mudah tersesat  
Elika : (-_-) iya maaf...aku ini memang selalu ceroboh  
Shinji : ya sudah , tidak apa-apa ... lagi pula aku juga mau lewat sini (^^)  
Elika : Shinji ...  
Shinji : Ada Apa Elika ?  
Elika : Mungkin ini sebenarnya mendadak ...  
Shinji : hm ?  
Elika : Besok ... apakah kau ada RENCANA ?  
Shinji : Besok .. ? hm... sepertinya tidak ...  
ELika : ah !...bagaimana kalau besok kita...  
Shinji : ... ?  
Elika : Um...gini... Bagaimana kalau kita Besok...(Bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah..)  
Shinji : Elika ?

Saint : Yo ! TUAN WARRIOR !  
Elika : !  
Shinji : wah! Tuan Saint... (Bersalaman)  
Saint : Hehehe... Sedang membantu Nona Elf ini Belanja yah (^^) ?  
Elika : Belanja ? ah... bukan-bukan !  
Shinji : Tidak...malah aku yang belanja sendiri (-_-)  
Saint : hahahaha (^^) tapi keliatan nya kalian menikmati nya ...  
Shinji : Ha ?  
Elika : Menikmati ?  
Saint : itu...(menunjuk Tangan mereka)  
Shinji : Wa! (Melepas genggaman tangannya Dengan Elika) bu...bukan ... dia ini sebenarnya tersesat dan...  
Elika : Sebenarnya aku tersesat ... lalu shinji memegang tangan ku Agar aku ...  
Saint : Hm... Aku mencium ada bau CINTA disini (^^) hahahahahaha...  
Shinji : Beneran ! aku memegang tangan nya agar tidak terpisah dengan dia...  
Elika : Benar...Itu benar  
Saint : Satu saja Nasehat ku untuk kalian (^^)  
Shinji : Ha ?  
Elika : Nasehat ?  
Saint : UNGKAPKAN saja Sebelum kalian Menyesal dan rugi nanti nya (^^)  
Elika : (Menyesal ... dan ... Rugi)  
Shinji : hei ! Dengarkan dulu ... Kau salah Paham !  
Saint : hahahaha (^o^) sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ... Oke baiklah ... Terusakan saja KENCAN kalian ini  
Elika : Kencan !?  
Shinji : Aduuuuuuuuuuh...  
Saint : Aku Pergi dulu (Meninggalkan Mereka)

Shinji : (Mengeluh) haaaaah~~~! Tuan Saint itu (-_-) bisa-bisa nya mempermalukan ku !  
Elika : Shinji ...  
Shinji : ?... ada apa Elika ?  
Elika : Terima Kasih ...  
Shinji : Terima kasih untuk apa ?  
Elika : Karena sudah membantuku sampai sekarang... aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mu  
Shinji : (^^) Itu lah artinya teman ...  
Elika : Iya benar (^^)  
Shinji : (Mengulurkan Tangannya) ini ... (^^)  
Elika : Shinji ?  
Shinji : kau tidak ingin terpisah dari ku dan tersesat lagi kan ?  
Elika : Ah... Iya (^^) (Menggenggam Tangan Shinji)  
Shinji : Lain kali kau harus menghafal tempat ini ... agar nanti nya kau tidak merepotkan orang lagi  
Elika : Shinjiiiiiiiii !.  
SHinji : Hahahahaha ... (^^)

(5 menit kemudian)  
Shinji : oke ... di sana (menunjuk) kau tinggal belok kiri dan di situ Trading House nya (^^)  
Elika : Oh...di situ yah (^^) akhirnya...  
Shinji : Oke .. aku Ke rumah dulu  
Elika : Ah... Shinji Tunggu sebentar !  
Shinji : Ada apa lagi ? kau perlu aku Antarkan ke sana ?  
Elika : Bukan itu ... Tentang pertanyaan ku barusan itu ...  
Shinji : Pertanyaan ?  
Elika : Besok... bagaimana kalau kita Jalan-jalan sebentar dan Minum Teh atau Kopi mungkin ?  
Shinji : Hm Minum teh yah ...Besok sepertinya aku tidak ada kesibukan ... sepertinya bisa (^^)  
Elika : Benarkah !?  
SHinji : Yup ... kita bertemu di Depan "Trainer Lindsay" Besok siang  
Elika : Iya ... (^^) aku Bisa kok  
Shinji : Oke ... Kalau begitu aku Duluan yah...  
Elika : Hati-hati yah ...  
Shinji : Yoi ...  
Ellena :(mendekati Elika) Ara~ Ara~ di sini rupanya kamu Elika (-_-) aku sempat kawatir tadi nya  
Elika : Ellena ... Untuk besok ... Apakah kau bisa menolong ku ?  
Ellena : Ara~?

(Di Rumah)  
Shinji : AKu Pulang~  
Izumi : Ah! Paman ... Selamat Datang \\(^o^)/  
Shinji : Di mana papa mu ?  
Izumi : itu ... di sana  
Ryuta : ada apa Shinji ?  
Shinji : Besok ... Apakah kau bisa membantu ku ?  
Ryuta : membantu ?

(Kembali ke Keluarga Shinji)  
Elika : Itu pertama kalinya Ibu mengajak Ayah mu jalan-jalan  
Shinji : bisa di bilang itu awal kencan Pertama kami (^^)  
Levi : Wah... hebat... Tapi kenapa Papa yang Pergi Belanja ?  
Shinji : (-_-) yang itu tidak usah Dibahas ...  
Elika : hahahaha (^^) Ayah mu memang berbakat Soal berbelanja  
Shinji : Itu sih mending, daripada seseorang yang TERSESAT di Saint Heaven (^^)  
Elika : Sayang ! (memukul pundak Shinji)  
SHinji : Hahahaha (^^)  
Levi : Terus ... Gimana jadinya Kencan PERTAMA kalian ?  
Shinji : Hm ... Coba papa Ingat ... Waktu itu ...

(Bersambung) 


	8. Aku Menyukai Mu

**Part VIII : (Aku Menyukai Mu)**

Ryuta : Bagaimana kalau Hallowen Costume ?  
Shinji : Sekarang bukan hallowen (-_-)  
Ryuta : Summer Costume ?  
Shinji : Kau pikir aku mau kepantai (-_-)  
Ryuta : Trus kau mau pakai apa untuk kencan mu dengan Elika ?  
Shinji : Kencan? , kami cuma minum teh dan jalan-jalan , itu saja  
Ryuta : aduh Shinji, jangan pura-pura bodoh deh (-_-)  
Shinji : Maksud mu ?  
Ryuta : Jika ada Pria dan Wanita saling jalan Berdua, Itu udah termasuk dalam kategori KENCAN  
SHinji : benarkah?, Artinya Elika itu ... (*._.*)  
Ryuta : Ahem! ... (^^) pokoknya aku mendukung mu !  
Shinji : Mendukung apa ?  
Ryuta : hahahaha Lupakan saja (^^)  
Shinji : Berhenti membuat ku malu (-_-)  
Ryuta : Nah ! bagaimana kalau Costume School ?  
Shinji : Hm...keliatan nya boleh Juga ... oke aku pakai itu

(Sementara itu si ELika)  
Ellena : nah... bagaimana kalau Hallowen Costume ?  
Elika : Ellena (-_-) ini bukan Hallowen loh ...  
Ellena : jadi kau mau pakai apa ? ini udah semua koleksiku yang ada di lemari (-_-)  
Elika : setidaknya yang rada simple saja ...  
Ellena : Bagaimana kalau CUTE BIKINI ? (^.^)  
Elika : Ellena ! tidak mungkin aku jalan-jalan dengan Shinji memakai itu !  
Ellena : Habisnya sudah tidak ada lagi pakaian yang pas untuk acara KENCAN mu (-_-)  
Elika : Kencan? , aku dan Shinji cuma jalan-jalan dan minum teh saja (*o.o*)  
Ellena : (^_^) itu KENCAN  
Izumi : Iya benar kakak! Itu Namanya kencan (^o^)/  
Ellena : tuh Izumi saja tau  
Izumi : Mama dan aku akan mendukung kakak!  
Elika : eh ? , mendukung ? untuk apa ?  
Ellena : Dapatkan dia , sebelum ada wanita lain yang mengambilnya dari mu (^^)  
Elika : Kalau itu sih ... em...  
Izumi : Itu benar kakak... gitu-gitu di masa depan paman banyak yang SUKA loh ...  
Elika : ha ? benarkah !?  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ (^^) sepertinya ada yang panik nih  
Elika : tidak ... tidak sama sekali (._.")  
Izumi : (^o^)  
Ellena : Nah ! bagaimana kalau Costume School ?  
Elika : hm ... Terlihat bagus... aku pakai ini aja deh (^^)

(Siang, di depan "Trainer Lindsay")  
Shinji : Hm hm hm ... (menunggu)  
Elika : (Mendekati Shinji) hah! maaf aku telat (T.T)  
Shinji : Ah!? tidak apa-apa (^^) aku juga baru sampai tadi...  
Elika : eh? kau memakai Costume School ?  
Shinji : Loh ? kau juga memakai Costume school !  
Shinji & Elika : (KOK BISA SAMA *._.*)  
Elika : Ellena yang memilihkan nya untuk ku  
Shinji : Ryuta yang memilihkan nya untuk ...  
Elika : ?  
Shinji : ?  
Elika : (^^) Hahaha... ternyata...  
Shinji : Mereka itu (-_-) ... Bersekongkol...  
Elika : bagaimana? terlihat cocok dengan ku ? (Berputar)  
Shinji : hmm ... (._.) cocok sekali ... (dan juga serasi dengan punya ku -_-)  
Elika : Kalau begitu ... kita kemana dulu nih ?  
Shinji : Rencana awal (^^) Minum teh ~  
Elika : (^.^)

(Kafe Berlin)  
Elika : hey..Shinji ..  
Shinji : hm ? (Meminum tehnya)  
Elika : menurut mu... aku ini lemah tidak ?  
Shinji : hm...menurut ku tidak juga...  
Elika : ha ? kenapa kau berpikir begitu ...  
Shinji : walaupun kau tipe nya itu pelupa dan ceroboh, kau masih memiliki tekad yang kuat sebagai seorang wanita...  
Elika : tekad ? sepertinya aku tidak tau kapan tekad ku datang terakhir kali (._.)  
Shinji : kau sudah melakukan nya waktu itu (^^)  
Elika : kapan itu ?  
Shinji : Saat Penaklukan Serpentra itu ... kau menunjukan sosok wanita dengan TEKAD yang kuat dan pantang menyerah  
Elika : (*._.*)  
Shinji : kalau aku sih ... hanya bergerak semauku dan akhirnya merepotkan teman-teman ku yang lain (^^)  
Elika : Shinji... (._.)  
Shinji : ya jadi wajar saja Ryuta selalu menyebutku anak yang MEREPOTKAN dan BODOH , sudah bisa dilihat sikap ku waktu misi dulu  
Elika : (Tapi ... dengan sifatnya yang BODOH dan MEREPOTKAN itu, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan dia)  
Shinji : memang sulit mengubah kepribadian sesorang, ya mau gimana lagi ... ini adalah SIFAT ku (^^) terserah ku mau mengubahnya atau tidak  
Elika : yang kau katakan itu memang semua nya benar shinji...  
Shinji : benarkah ?  
Elika : Kau ini memang BODOH, CEROBOH, dan selalu MEREPOTKAN yang lain, tapi dari sifat mu inilah yang membuat Ryuta menjadi sahabat sejati mu  
Shinji : (-_-) kata-kata mu terlalu pedas...  
Elika : dan juga ... Dari sifat mu ini Ellena dan juga aku ... telah menjadi Teman sejati mu juga (^^)  
Shinji : hahaha (^^) Ryuta dan Ellena sudah bukan berteman lagi kayaknya, soalnya mereka di masa depan benar-benar akan menikah  
Elika : (aku juga mau itu terjadi dengan ku dan Shinji)  
Shinji : AKu juga berharap nanti nya aku bisa memiliki Istri seperti Ellena ... Perhatian, Baik dan juga Pintar Memasak (^^)  
Elika : Ellena memiliki semua syarat untuk menjadi Istri yang baik untuk Ryuta  
Shinji : yeah... aku juga berharap kau mendapatkan SUAMI yang Baik juga seperti Ryuta (^^)  
Elika : (Aku ingin itu Kau Shinji)  
Shinji : hm ? ... Elika ?  
Elika : ah!? Iya ... maaf aku melamun lagi (^^")  
Shinji : hilangkan kebiasaan melamun mu itu (-_-)  
Elika : Eh...Shinji ...  
Shinji : hm ?  
Elika : untuk saat ini .. apakah kau belum memikirkan untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup ...  
Shinji : kenapa kau tanyakan itu ?  
Elika : Ah!? kau tidak suka yah ... Maaf (T.T)  
Shinji : hm (^^) jika aku mencari seorang pendamping hidup.. aku harap orang nya itu seperti kamu  
Elika : (*o.o*)  
Shinji : hampir memiliki kesamaan , BODOH, CEROBOH dan MEREPOTKAN (^^) ya mungkin itu masih sulit bagi ku untuk mencari tipe seperti mu  
Elika : (Tidak...aku sebenarnya juga ingin)  
Shinji : Kalau kau mau tipe pria seperti apa ... ?  
Elika : aku !?... Kalau aku ... (AKu ingin pendamping hidup ku adalah kau SHINJI, tapi aku masih belum siap dengan jawaban mu nanti)  
Shinji : Ah... maaf-maaf ... mungkin aku salah bertanya (^^) sebaiknya kita habiskan teh ini dan Pulang secepat nya  
Elika : Iya (*._.*)

(MALAM ,Perjalanan Pulang)  
Staf Kafe : Terima kasih ... Tuan ... nona , silakan datang lagi nanti  
Shinji : Ini (mengulurkan tangan nya) Kau tidak ingin tersesat lagi kan ?  
Elika : Ah iya (^^) (Merangkul tangan Shinji)  
Shinji : oh iya ... bagaimana kalau kita ketempat Favorit ku ?  
Elika : Tempat favorit ?  
Shinji : yup (^^) tempat dimana aku selalu mendapat ketenangan  
Elika : Baiklah (^.^)

(Depan Gerbang Hemalte Port, Air Mancur)  
Elika : (*o.o*) waaaaahhh...!  
Shinji : bagaimana ? Lumayankan ? setiap malam kalau ada waktu aku selalu ke sini walaupu tempat nya rada ...  
Elika : tidak... tidak apa-apa shinji... Ini cantik sekali ...  
Shinji : benarkah ? haha... Syukurlah kurasa tidak sia-sia aku membawa mu kesini (^^)  
Elika : Shinji ... kau tau, aku berpikir tentang tipe Pria yang aku sukai  
Shinji : wah ... seperti apa pria Idaman mu itu ?  
Elika : dia orang nya selalu CEROBOH  
Shinji : ceroboh ?  
Elika : dia juga selalu MEREPOTKAN teman-teman nya  
Shinji : Merepotkan ?  
Elika : dan yang paling utama dia itu BODOH  
Shinji : (-_- dia sepertinya membicarakan ku)  
Elika : itulah tipe Pria yang ingin ku jadikan ... PACAR ku nanti nya  
Shinji : (*o.o*) sepertinya kita memiliki selera yang sama yah ...  
Elika : tentu saja selera kita sama Shinji ...  
Shinji : Maksud mu apa ?  
Elika : Karena ... TIPE PRIA YANG KU SEBUTKAN TADI,... SEKARANG DIA SUDAH ADA BERADA DISAMPINGKU (^^)  
Shinji : Di samping mu ? mana ? mana ?  
Elika : Shinji! berhenti besikap BODOH !  
Shinji : loh kenapa ?  
Elika : Aku sedang membicarkan mu ! ... Ha!? (Menutup Mulutnya)  
Shinji : Aku !?  
Elika : Ups..  
Shinji : Heeeee !?

Elika : (menunduk) A... AKu MENYUKAI mu Shinji... (*._.*)  
Shinji : ...  
Elika : kalau kau mau tertawa... tertawalah ... aku tidak akan marah (~.~)  
Shinji : Untuk apa aku tertawa ? kau sudah berusaha untuk mengatakan nya kan ? (^^)  
Elika : Shinji ...  
Shinji : Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada wanita yang TERUS TERANG mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, kau adalah yang PERTAMA (^^)  
Elika : (*._.*)  
Shinji : dan jujur saja ... aku Juga menyukaimu (^^) bukan menyukaimu karena kita ini teman...  
Elika : Shinji ...  
Shinji : Aku menyukaimu sebagai Kekasih (^^)  
Elika : ja..jadi ... Jawaban mu adalah  
SHinji : tidak perlu ku ulang lagi kan (^^) ?  
Elika : BENARKAH !? (*oAo*)  
Shinji : Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki pacar, jadi mohon Bantuan nya (^^)  
Elika : Ah Iya ... (^^) (Syukurlah ! , Aku dan Shinji Akhirnya ... )  
Shinji : (Memeluk Elika) aku harap hubungan kita ini adalah awal dari CINTA TULUS kita(^^)  
Elika : (memeluk shinji) dan aku sebagai Pacarmu yang akan menjaga CINTA yang TULUS itu (^^)  
Shinji : Okeh ... bagaimana kalau kita Pulang sekarang ? Aku lapar ~  
Elika : Ah iya (^^) aku akan membuatkan Drum Stick kesukaan mu  
Shinji : wah .. asik tuh !  
Elika : (Merangkul tangan Shinji) ayo pulang ! (^^)  
Shinji : BAIKLAH!

(Di Rumah)  
Ryuta : Waaaaaaa !? Kalian beneran Jadian ?  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ ... (^^) aku melihat pasangan yang sedang bahagia  
Izumi : \\(^o^)/ ayo kita rayakan dengan MAKAN BESAR !  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Selamat untuk nona Elika dan Tuan Shinji)

(Kembali kekeluarga Shinji)  
Levi : Ibu yang mengutarakan cintanya duluan ? ah Ayah gak keren !  
Elika : ibu sempat was-was cuma mau mengatakan itu (^^)  
Shinji : (-_-)  
Levi : Ibu ... Aku tambah !  
Elika : wah ini sudah 2 kali kamu nambah Sayang (^^)

(BERSAMBUNG)


	9. Aku Khawatir

**Part IX : (Aku Khawatir)**

(Minggu Pagi)  
Shinji : ZzzzZZzzz (Tidur)  
Ryuta : ZZZZZzzzzZZZZ (Tidur)  
(Elika datang untuk membangunkan mereka)  
Elika : (-_-) ... mereka masih saja tidur jam segini ...  
SHinji : Hm... Elika... (~.~) (mengigau)  
Elika : (._.") aduh... dia ngigau (Mendekati Shinji)  
Shinji : ZzzzZZZ hm... makasih Drum Stick nya (~_~)  
Elika : Wajah nya saat tidur benar-benar lucu (^^)  
Shinji : ZZzzzZZZ ...  
Elika : Shinji ...(^^) waktunya bangun ...  
Shinji : Hm (~_~) (memeluk Elika)  
Elika : Waaa! (Tertarik)  
Shinji : 5 menit lagi Ibu (~.~) zzzZZZzzz  
Elika : Shinji ! (*.*) hey ... bangun lah  
Shinji : Hm...Tumben bantalnya Empuk (_ _")(membenamkan Wajahnya Ke dada Elika)  
Elika : EeeeeEEE! SHinji ! , Lepaskan !  
Shinji : ZzzzZZZzzz (~.~) Hm... apaan sih ribut-ribut ?  
Elika : Lepaskan !  
Shinji : Iya-iya aku bangun... sepertinya aku tersangkut di sesuatu yang ... (membuka Mata dan...)  
Elika : Ah! jangan Lihat!  
Shinji : (._.) a !?  
Elika : (*.*) Hmph ...  
Shinji : ah (^^") selamat pagi Elika !  
Elika : Shinji ! dasar KAU !  
(# PLAK!)  
Ryuta : (-.-) hey~ ini masih pagi... seseorang sedang mencoba untuk tidur nih  
Shinji : Kenapa kau ada di Sini !?  
Elika : aku mencoba membangunkan mu, kau malah menarik ku ketempat tidur lalu ...  
Ryuta : (-.-) ... Dasar... Kalian ini walaupun udah jadian, tetap ribut seperti biasa  
Shinji : Maaf-maaf ... aku tidak sengaja ...  
Elika : Tidak sengaja ? kau tinggal seenaknya bilang maaf ? Dada ku sakit nih ! kau memeluknya terlalu keras !  
Shinji : itu salah mu ... apa ryuta udah pernah bilang , kalau aku tidur itu susah di bangunin ...  
Elika : kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan tidur mu yang KELEWATAN itu  
Ryuta : (-_-) halo~ ada orang di sini ~  
Shinji : he !? tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu waktu tidur ku walaupun itu Kamu !  
Elika : tapi kau sudah berjanji dengan ku kalau kau ingin BERUBAH !?  
Shinji : iya tapi kalau waktu tidur ku itu tidak bisa di Ubah  
Ryuta : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! SUDAHLAH...!  
Shinji : (._.")  
Elika : (-_-")  
Ellena : Ara~ Ara~ kalian belum bangun ? Elika...aku menyuruh mu membangunkan mereka, bukan malah tidur dengan SHinji (^^)  
Elika : AH!? hmph.  
Ryuta : Selamat Pagi ~  
Ellena : (^^) sarapan nya nanti keburu dingin, Izumi juga udah nunggu tuh...

(Ruang Makan)  
Shinji : (-o-) HoaaaammmZZZ~~~  
Ryuta : (Membaca Koran) Hm...Hm...hm...  
Ellena : Ini dia Kopi nya (^^) (memberikan Kopi ke Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Oh !? Terima kasih Ellena (^^) hm ? Untuk shinji mana ?  
Ellena : untuk Shinji udah ada yang Buatin tuh (^^)  
Elika : Ah!? ini teh kamu Shinji~  
Shinji : Ah (^^) Terima kasih...  
Izumi : Papa dan Paman shinji di buatin Kopi dan Teh ... Susu ku mana MAMA!? (o)/  
Ellena : Ah!? Mama lupa (^^) tunggu yah , mama buatin  
Elika : Shinji ...  
Shinji : Hm? (meminum teh)  
Elika : Kau tidak marah kan ?  
Shinji : Marah karena hal apa ?  
Elika : Waktu di kamar itu (T_T)  
Shinji : (^^) itu sudah ku lupakan , sudah... jangan di pikirkan lagi, nanti Sarapan nya jadi gak seru  
Elika : ah iya (*._.*) (dia selalu memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati ku)  
Ryuta : o iya Shinji ... Hari ini kita mau Hunting kemana ?  
Shinji : hm... terserah mu ... lagi pula udah 3 hari kita nganggur gini  
Ryuta : bagaimana kalau ke MANTICORE NEST ?  
Shinji : Manticore yah ... Keliatannya Boleh juga aku nanti pakai Axe aja (Barbarian)  
Ryuta : lagi pula aku udah lama tidak bertarung lagi... kalau gitu aku bawa Flail untuk Hunting hari ini (Crusader)

Elika : kalian mau pergi Hunting ? Aku boleh ikut ?  
Ryuta : ah ... maaf Elika , kau mungkin boleh jalan-jalan dengan shinji tiap hari (^^) , tapi ...  
Elika : Tapi ?  
Ryuta : hari minggu adalah hari Hunting Rutin kami berdua... jadi jangan ganggu yah (^^)  
Ellena : wah wah wah (^^) kalian bener-bener Sahabat sejati yah  
Shinji : iya...kami sudah meng-khususkan kalau hari MINGGU adalah jadwal hunting kami berdua (^^)  
Elika : kalian yakin tidak butuh bantuan ? (._.)  
Shinji : tenang saja Elika (^^) kami berdua ini udah terbiasa Hunting Berdua  
Elika : kalau begitu ... hati-hati saat hunting nanti (^^)  
Ellena : Para laki-laki punya kesibukan nya (^^) kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka juga dong Elika  
Elika : (._.) kesibukan apa yang kita cari ?  
Ellena : Hunting juga dong (^^) kita ke Apocalypse Nest aja, aku ada Janji hunting dengan Teman-teman di Komunitas Sorrcress  
Elika : kalau begitu aku ikut (^^)  
Izumi : Kalau begitu aku juga ikut mama (^o^)/  
Ellena & Elika : He!?  
Izumi : loh ? kenapa ?  
Elika : Izumi ... kamu itu masih kecil , kamu tidak boleh ikut hunting  
Ellena : benar yang dikatakan Elika, kamu di sini aja jaga rumah dengan Alfrendo yah  
Shinji : Ellena (-_-) ... berhentilah memanjakan dia...dia juga tidak mau selamanya di kurung di rumah kan ?  
Ryuta : itu benar Ellena ... biarkan saja dia Ikut  
Ellena : dia ini masih kecil Ryuta, dia bahkan tidak bisa Melindungi Diri ..  
Izumi : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! berhenti menyebutku Anak Kecil yang gak bisa ngapa-ngapain (o)  
Shinji : tuh marah dia (^^)  
Izumi : gini-gini aku juga bisa bertarung! ... Alfrendo! mana Cannon ku!  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Ini Nona)  
Izumi : Liat saja! aku akan membuat mama tercengang!

(Di depan Rumah)  
Shinji : oke kami berangkat dulu ...  
Ryuta : (^^) kami mungkin pulang agak Sore  
Izumi : papa... hati-hati yah, kalau bisa bawain Oleh-Oleh  
Ellena : Ingat! jangan terlalu memaksakan diri yah (^^)  
Shinji : Elika ... AKu berangkat dulu yah (^^)(memegang Tangan Elika)  
Elika : Iya...tolong jaga tubuh mu baik-baik dan jangan merepotkan Ryuta yah (memeluk Shinji)  
Shinji : hehe... aku usahakan itu (^^)  
Ryuta : Shinji~! kita berangkat Sekarang!  
Shinji : ah iya ! maaf! ... ELIKA ! Jaga diri mu yah (^o^)/  
Elika : (Melambaikan tangan) AKu harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dia (^^)  
Ellena : yah... serahkan saja itu pada Ryuta (^^) dia akan menjaga SHinji Mu dengan baik  
Elika : iya... Tentu saja  
Ellena : oke ! sekarang giliran kita yang berangkat (^^)  
Elika : Long Bow ku Siap ! (Sniper)  
Izumi : Cannon ku Siap! (Gear Master)  
Ellena : Buku mantra ES ku siap (^^) (Cyromancer)

(Manticore nest)  
Ryuta : Shinji! Di kanan mu ... ada 5 !  
Shinji : Oke ! Circle Swing !  
Ryuta : Kesini kau Mino Sialan (Provoke)  
Shinji : Heaaaaa ! (flying Swing)  
Ryuta : Fiuh ~ oke ke portal berikut nya (^^")  
Shinji : hm ... (._.")  
Ryuta : kenapa ? kau menghawatirkan Elika dan yang Lain ?  
Shinji : entah kenapa ... aku merasakan firasat buruk ...  
Ryuta : (^^) dasar kau ini...  
Shinji : maaf ...  
Ryuta : Bagaimana kalau selesai nest ini, kita susul mereka ?  
Shinji : ha ? apakah tidak apa-apa bagi mu Ryuta ?  
Ryuta : hey jangan begitu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Teman ku selalu merasa gelisah ketika sedang tidak di dekat kekasih nya (^^)  
Shinji : Terima kasih Ryuta (^^) kau benar-benar TEMAN TERBAIK ku  
Ryuta : hehe ... sudah pasti kan ?

(Manticore Nest, FINAL STAGE)  
Ryuta : Shinji! perhatian nya sudah ku alihkan!  
Shinji : Heaaaaaaa! Bone Crash !  
Manticore : (MATI)  
Shinji : hah~ hah~ hah~ (^^") selesai juga  
Ryuta : jangan lupakan Peti nya (^^)  
Shinji : (Membuka Peti)  
Ryuta : baiklah, ada manticore, wing,eye,snack,belly skin...  
Shinji : Wah! Ini kan ... (Mengambil Twilight Manticore Ring)  
Ryuta : wah ... hari ini hasil nya bagus (^^)  
Shinji : Boleh ku simpan ini Ryuta ?  
Ryuta : Ambil saja... Elika Pasti menyukai nya (^^)  
Shinji : Ha~? kenapa kau tau aku akan memberikan ini ke Elika ?  
Ryuta : Tertulis jelas di Kepala mu (^^) hahahhaha...  
Shinji : (-_-) hah~! kau ini...  
Ryuta : Oke ... bagaimana kalau kita Susul mereka ?  
Shinji : Yup (^^)

(Foothills Of the Black Mountain)  
Ryuta : Paling cepat kalau lewat sini (^^)  
Shinji : (._.) oke  
(Tiba-Tiba)  
Smasher : to...tolong ~!  
Shinji : !?  
Ryuta : !?  
Shinji : Di sana! (mendekati smasher)  
Ryuta : Nona ... kau baik-baik saja ?  
Smasher : ka..kalian teman-teman nya Ellena kan ?  
Shinji : !?  
Ryuta : !?  
Shinji : Katakan! dimana mereka !?  
Ryuta : Nona ... aku mohon beri tau kami di mana mereka...  
Smasher : Apocalypse Nest ... Mereka terjebak di sebuah Lubang... hanya aku yang bisa selamat  
Shinji : Sialan ! (Memasuki Apocalypse nest)  
Ryuta : Shinji ! tunggu! ah...nona tunggu lah disini... kami akan segera kembali

(Apocalypse Nest)  
Ryuta : (mengejar Shinji) Shinji ! tunggu !  
Shinji : Kau lambat! mereka sedang dalam bahaya !  
Ryuta : Setidaknya tenangkan diri mu dulu !  
Shinji : BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SELAGI PACAR KU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA!  
Ryuta : Dasar Bodoh ! dengarkan aku dulu! JUDGE HAMMER !  
Shinji : (Terjatuh) aaaaghhh !  
Ryuta : Dengar yah Anak BODOH! Ellena dan Izumi juga ada di sana , aku juga khawatir !  
Shinji : jadi kenapa kau menghalangi ku!?  
Ryuta : kau pikir dengan Terburu-buru mereka bisa kau selamatkan ?  
Shinji : Aku tidak peduli! ELIKA MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUAN KU !  
Ryuta : Dengarkan AKUuuuuuuuu! (Memukul wajah Shinji)  
Shinji : Ugh !  
Ryuta : Aku tau Elika dalam Bahaya tapi dengan cara mu yang gegabah ini itu hanya membuat mereka SEMAKIN DALAM BAHAYA  
Shinji : (Terdiam)  
Ryuta : sekarang tenangkan Hati mu , dan ikuti Rencanaku !

(Apocalypse Nest, FINAL STAGE)  
Izumi : Alfrendo! tahan dia  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Baik Nona)  
Izumi : Mama...Mama... Bangun mama !  
Ellena : I ... Izumi, Elika di mana ?  
Izumi : Dia di sana (Menunjuk Elika)  
Ellena : ha!? dia terlalu dekat dengan Jude Apocalypse !  
Izumi : Alfrendo sedang menahan nya... ayo kita selamatkan kakak Elika !  
Ellena : ugh ! sepertinya ... Kaki mama Terkilir !  
Izumi : Ah!? mama bertahanlah ...  
Ellena : ini kesempatan mu ... Pergilah , dan tolong panggil Papa mu ...  
Izumi : Tidak .. aku tidak akan meninggalkan mama (ToT")  
Ellena : jangan bodoh Izumi ... mama bisa menjaga diri kok (^^)  
Izumi : tidak...aku tidak mau meninggalkan mama disini ...  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (NONA ! AWAS !)  
Apocalypse : (Laser Beam !)  
Ellena : Izumi ... menjauh lah ... dia akan menembak !  
Izumi : aku lebih baik Mati bersama MAMA !  
Elika : (Terbangun) ah~!? aku...aku dimana ?  
Alfrendo : ! #$%&%$# ! (Aku akan melindungi mu nona)  
Elika : (Melihat Apocalypse) i..itu ,,,, dia akan Menembakkan Laser Beam !  
Apocalypse : (Tembak !)  
Elika : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Shinji : IRON SKIN ! (memeluk Elika) Aaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh !  
Elika : Shinji !?

Izumi : Paman Shinji ?  
Ellena : Izumi ! Dia datang !  
Izumi : Mama!  
Ryuta : IRON WILL ! (memeluk Ellena dan Izumi) Aaaaaggggghhhhh !  
Ellena : Ryuta !  
Izumi : Papa !

Elika : Shinji! kau tidak apa-apa !?  
Shinji : kelihatannya aku tepat waktu (^^) hehehehe...  
Elika : dasar bodoh ! kau lagi-lagi membahayakan nyawamu cuma untuk menyelamatkan ku  
Shinji : Itu Lebih baik daripada aku menyesal nantinya kehilangan kamu (^^)  
Elika : ah!? (*._.*) Dasar Bodoh  
Shinji : hey Ryuta ! kau masih Hidup ?  
Ryuta : sudah pasti ...  
Shinji : Baiklah ... kita habisi Bongkahan Besi Berkarat ini  
Ryuta : Baiklah !

(Foothills Black Mountain)  
Priest : dengan ini sudah tidak apa-apa ... anda sudah bisa berjalan kok (^^)  
Ellena : terima kasih (^^)  
Izumi : Mama ! (memeluk Ellena)  
Ellena : sudah-sudah... mama tidak apa-apa (^^) berterima kasilah dengan Papa mu yang telah menyelamatkan kita (^^)  
Izumi : Papa ! (Memeluk Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Sudah-sudah... kau sudah dengan berani melindungi Ellena (^^) aku bangga itu  
Izumi : (T.T) (menangis) uwaaaaaaaaaa !

Shinji : maaf aku terlambat (^^")  
Elika : tidak ... kau datang tepat pada waktu nya  
Shinji : sebenarnya ... saat dirumah aku mau memberikan mu ini, tapi...rasanya ini saat yang tepat (^^)  
Elika : memberikan apa ?  
Shinji : Ini (Memberikan Twilight Manticore Ring) mudah-mudahan kau suka (^^)  
Elika : Ah!? ini kan !?  
Shinji : Gimana? Baguskan? (memasangkan ke Jari Elika) (^^)  
Elika : Iyah (^^) aku suka ini, TERIMA KASIH  
Shinji : bagus deh kalau kamu menyukainya (^^)  
Elika : o iya ... di Apocalypse nest tadi... aku juga mendapatkan ini (menunjukan)  
Shinji : wah! Judement Apocalypse Ring !?  
Elika : (memasangkan ke Jari Shinji) ka...kau suka kan ?  
Shinji : i...Ini Keren ... Aku suka ini (^^) TERIMA KASIH ELIKA !  
Elika : (^_^) Syukurlah ~

Ryuta : heey ~ sampai kapan kalian mw berdiri di situ ?  
Ellena : ayo ... sudah waktunya makan malam  
Izumi : paman ! ayo! aku sudah lapar nih  
Shinji : Ayo kita Pulang (^^)  
Elika : Baiklah ! (^o^)

(BERSAMBUNG)


	10. Perasaan ku Yang Sesungguhnya

**Part X : (Perasaan ku yang Sesungguhnya)**

(Senin Pagi, Di Rumah)  
Ryuta : (Membaca Koran)  
Ellena : Shinji dimana ?  
Ryuta : Elika sedang membangunkannya...  
Ellena : (._.") haduh... hampir setiap Hari dia seperti itu  
Ryuta : Ya mau gimana lagi, Itulah dia~ (^^)  
Izumi : mama...Sarapan ku mana ?  
Ellena : Ini dia sayang (^^)  
Izumi : \\(^o^)/  
(Terdengar Suara Di Lantai 2)  
Elika : Shinji ! Lepaskan !  
(# Plak!)  
Shinji : Eh!? kenapa kau memukulku!?  
Elika : Tangan mu mendarat di tempat yang SALAH!  
Shinji : ha!? Pantes tadi kok kenyal banget!  
Elika : Shinji !  
(# Plak!)  
Shinji : Kenapa dipukul lagi ? aku sudah bangun !  
Elika : (.") Dasar !

(Di Bawah)  
Ryuta : Setiap pagi mereka ribut begitu...gimana aku bisa tenang membaca koran dan minum kopi ku (-_-)  
Ellena : Ryuta ... Kapan sih kita bisa seperti mereka ? (._.)  
Ryuta : (-_-) tolong jangan ganggu Pagi ku yang tenang ini, sudah cukup merepotkan membiarkan kalian tinggal disini  
Ellena : Ryuta...(Mendekati Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Eh!? Jangan dekat-dekat !  
Ellena : Kenapa sih kau selalu menjauhi ku, kemarin kau Memeluk ku waktu di Apocalypse Nest  
Ryuta : Aku terpaksa melakukannya, kalau aku memeluk Elika, Shinji bisa-bisa membunuh ku  
Ellena : Jadi ... kau menolong kami karena Terpaksa !?  
Ryuta : Tujuan ku hanya untuk melindungi Izumi, karena dia adalah Anak ku di masa depan nanti  
Ellena : Maksud mu!?  
Ryuta : Sampai sekarang...aku belum berminat untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih...aku masih mau menikmati hari2 bebas ku  
Ellena : Jadi...kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa dengan ku !?  
Ryuta : Menyukai seorang wanita hanya akan mengganggu waktu santai Ku yang berharga  
Ellena : Ry...Ryuta ...  
Ryuta : oh ... dan satu lagi...kedekatan kita sampai saat ini semata-mata karena kita ini hanya BERTEMAN, bukan yang lain...  
Izumi : (memandang ellena) mama...  
Ellena : (menangis) jadi...Kita ini hanya berteman ... ?  
Ryuta : Tidak lain dan tidak bukan , dan memang kenyataannya kita ini hanya SEBATAS TEMAN BIASA, Bukan yang lain  
Izumi : (Berdiri) PAPA! ... Papa tidak boleh bicara seperti itu sama MAMA !  
Ryuta : Izumi ... Habiskan Sarapan mu dan Selesaikanlah Mesin waktumu secepat mungkin  
Izumi : Kalian dimasa depan akan menikah... aku tidak mau kalian berpisah di sini ...  
Ryuta : Izumi...(menahan diri)  
Izumi : Mama itu menyukai Papa...dan Papa membalas rasa Cinta mama seperti ini ?  
Ryuta : Izumi ... Hentikan (Menahan diri)  
Izumi : Papa seharusnya berterima kasih, karena Dengan Ada nya Mama... Papa bisa...  
Ryuta : SUDAH HENTIKAN,IZUMI! (membanting Korannya)  
(Di kamar Shinji)  
Shinji : ... ?, ada apa ribut-ribut di bawah ?  
Elika : Bagaimana kalau kita Liat...?  
(Di bawah)  
Ryuta :(Sial...aku kelepasan)  
Ellena : (Terdiam)  
Izumi : (menangis)  
Ryuta : I...Izumi ... Maaf...  
Izumi : PAPA JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! (Menangis)  
Ryuta : Izumi! tunggu !  
Ellena : (Menampar ryuta)  
(# Plak)  
Ryuta : E...Ellena ... ?  
Ellena : Bodoh...Kau benar-benar BODOH !  
Ryuta : A..aku minta...  
Ellena : IZUMI ITU ANAK MU... DAN KAU SEENAKNYA MEMBENTAK DIA!? KAU ITU PAPANYA!  
Ryuta : Kenapa kau yang menyalahkan ku !? coba waktu itu kau tidak menanyakan Hal Aneh itu! tidak akan begini jadinya !  
Ellena : AKU SAJA SEBAGAI MAMANYA TIDAK PERNAH MEMARAHINYA, HANYA KAU YANG TEGA MEMARAHI DIA!  
Ryuta : Sudahlah...aku sudah tidak peduli lagi ! aku akan pergi dari sini !  
Ellena : Pergilah !  
(Shinji dan Elika pun Turun)  
Ellena : (Menangis) Pergi kau dasar Bodoh !  
Elika : (memeluk Ellena) Ellena...sabar... mungkin Ryuta salah bicara...  
Ellena : (T.T) Elika ... ini pertama kalinya aku memukul Ryuta .. *Hiks*  
Shinji : Dimana Anak itu ?  
Ellena : (T_T) dia pergi keluar ...  
Shinji : Yang pasti dia belum jauh ... (Keluar Rumah)  
Elika : Tenang Elika... Shinji akan mencari nya... kita bicarakan nanti secara Baik-baik

(Gereja Saint Heaven)  
Ryuta : (Berdoa)...Ini baru pertama kalinya aku memarahi seorang gadis kecil, entah kenapa ... aku merasa sangan berdosa...  
Shinji : (mendekati Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Aku berharap... Aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta Maaf dengan nya...  
Shinji : Hm...(-_-) waktu mu untuk minta maaf dengan dia sangat BANYAK  
Ryuta : Shi...Shinji !?  
Shinji : sudahlah...jangan berpura-pura kau membenci ellena, Kalian itu sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama  
Ryuta : Kau yakin itu (-_-) ?  
Shinji : Izumi adalah Bukti nya... dia adalah bukti Keharmonisan keluarga kalian nantinya  
Ryuta : Walaupun begitu...apakah aku masih pantas memperlihatkan wajah ku ke dia !?  
Shinji : kau masih ingat saat Penyelamatan Ellena dan Izumi kan ?  
Ryuta : (._.)  
Shinji : kw bahkan rela melindungi mereka, dan menerima serangan LASER itu  
Ryuta : Aku merasa Bodoh mengatakan kalau itu TERPAKSA  
Shinji : hey..Ryuta...Kau tau kan kita ini sudah lama berteman  
Ryuta : iya..tentu saja...  
Shinji : waktu kencan pertama ku dengan Elika...kau membantuku, Bahkan mendukung Hubungan ku dengan dia  
Ryuta : itu wajar karena kita ini Berteman kan (^^)  
Shinji : Sama hal nya dengan sekarang, AKU MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN MU DENGAN ELLENA  
Ryuta : Tapi...aku memarahi nya...bahkan membentak nya...  
Shinji : (-_-)  
Ryuta : Walapun aku sudah diTampar dia, aku merasa ini masih belum cukup untuk menyadarkan kesalahan ku ini  
Shinji : Ryuta...ingat! kita ini LAKI-LAKI, ayolah hilangkan rasa PUTUS ASA mu itu  
Ryuta : Shinji ...  
Shinji : kau juga pernah bilang, "Jika salah satu dari kita mendapat masalah, jangan menyerah untuk menolong nya"  
Ryuta : (Anak ini, aku benar-benar memiliki teman yang HEBAT ^_^)  
Shinji : Sekarang kita gantian, aku yang akan membantu HUBUNGAN mu dengan ELLENA Supaya Membaik lagi  
Ryuta : Shinji ... kau benar shinji ...  
Shinji : Sudah sadar akan sesuatu (^^) ?  
Ryuta : selama ini, Aku selalu membohongi Perasaan ku dengan Ellena...  
Shinji : (^_^)  
Ryuta : saat kami bertemu di penaklukan serpentra itu, aku merasa benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu lagi denga NONA CANTIK itu  
Shinji : Teruskan...  
Ryuta : yang aku pikirkan waktu itu " Cinta hanyalah Kesalahan Dari sistem Otak Manusia"  
Shinji : (-_-) pemikiran macam apa itu ?  
Ryuta : Tapi...Ellena berbeda! dia adalah segalanya bagi ku, saat aku pingsan di Misi...dan dia memangku ku dengan penuh kasih sayang  
Shinji : (^^)  
Ryuta : membantu kita saat hampir di tendang dari Rumah  
Shinji : dan jangan lupa... kalau tidak ada dia... setiap pagi kita tidak akan disediakan sarapan yang enak (^^)  
Ryuta : kehadirannya di rumah kita...dan Juga Izumi ... Mereka benar-benar melengkapi apa yang ku butuhkan selama ini  
Shinji : (^_^) nah...sekarang bagaimana ?  
Ryuta : Ayo kita Pulang... Aku ingin mengatakan Perasaan ini ke Dia!

Izumi : Papa...  
Ryuta : Izumi ...  
Shinji : (._.")  
Izumi : Aku tau kalau Papa itu benar-benar menyukai mama , aku sudah yakin itu (menangis)  
Shinji : Ryuta ... tolong tenangkan dia (^^)  
Izumi : (menangis) *Hiks*  
Ryuta : (mendekati izumi) Tidak-tidak ... (menghapus Air mata Izumi) Anak ku seharusnya tidak menangis seperti ini  
Izumi : Papa ?  
Ryuta : Izumi ... Maafkan Papa membentak tadi... Papa benar-benar bersalah...  
Izumi : *Hiks* benarkah!?, papa tidak membenci ku kan ?  
Ryuta : Aku lebih baik Sendirian daripada melihat Anak ku menangis seperti ini  
Izumi : (memeluk Ryuta) Papaaaaa ! (Menangis) uwaaaa! (ToT")  
Ryuta : Sudah-Sudah...(^^)  
Izumi : Aku senang papa Tidak membenci ku ...  
Ryuta : sekarang papa butuh bantuan mu ...  
Izumi : bantuan ?  
Ryuta : Iya..Bantuan (^^) Izumi mau membantu Papa meminta maaf dengan mama kan ?  
Izumi : Ahh!? Iya... Iya Izumi akan membantu Papa ! (^o^)/  
Shinji : Hehehe... Ini baru namanya KELUARGA YANG HARMONIS~  
Ryuta : (^_^) kau akan membantu ku juga kan Shinji ?  
Shinji : Apapun... untuk teman Terbaik ku (^^)  
Izumi : jadi ... izumi harus ngapain Papa ?  
Ryuta : Pulang ke Rumah ... dan Tolong beri tau yang papa katakan tadi ke Shinji (^^)  
Izumi : Ah!? Iya ... akan ku sampaikan Semuanya! Semuanya!  
Ryuta : Kalau begitu...Papa mengandalkan mu .. Izumi (^^)  
Izumi : Baiklah! aku pergi duluan Papa! (meninggalkan Gereja)  
Ryuta : hati-hati di jalan (^^)

Shinji : jadi...Kita gimana nih ?  
Ryuta : Kau bisa menemani ku...ke Trading House  
Shinji : Belanja ? persediaan Di rumah masih Banyak loh ...  
Ryuta : Bukan Itu ! Ada "Plague Ancinet Totem Ring" aku sudah lama ingin membeli nya  
Shinji : (-_-) perasaan ku mengatakan akan ada yg melubangi Dompet ku  
Ryuta : Heeeey! tenang saja ... aku akan membayar pakai uang ku sendiri (-_-)  
Shinji : Emang Buat apa Cincin nya ?  
Ryuta : hanya itu yang bisa ku gunakan untuk meminta maaf dengan Ellena dan Juga ...  
Shinji : dan Juga ... ?  
Ryuta : Sisa nya Rahasia!  
Shinji : (-_-) Baiklah Baiklah ~

(Malam hari , Di Rumah)  
Ellena : Apakah benar Papa mu mengatakan itu ?  
Izumi : Iya mama \\(o.O)/ papa juga udah minta maaf dengan ku dan dia jujur mengatakan itu semua  
Elika : tuh ... liatkan (^^) semua akan baik-baik saja  
Ellena : *Hiks* Dia itu...bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan semua itu, tapi bukan di depan ku (T.T)  
Elika : mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk mengatakan nya (^^)  
Shinji : KAMI PULAAAAANG~! (mendekati izumi dan Elika)  
Elika : Ah!? Shinji! loh kok !  
Shinji : (Mendorong Elika dan Izumi keluar) Ssssshhh! kasi mereka Waktu sebentar...

Ryuta : (._.") hm...Ellena  
Ellena : Apakah benar kau mengatakn itu semua ke Izumi  
Ryuta : (-_-) hm...aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku lagi, Lagi pula tadi pagi aku benar-benar kelewatan  
Ellena : (^^") aku sudah melupakan nya kok...  
Ryuta : dan juga ... mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan ini Untuk permohonan Maaf (memasangkan Cincin ke Jari Ellena)  
Ellena : Ah!? Ryuta ... ini...  
Ryuta : Mungkin suatu hari nanti saat aku sudah benar-benar SIAP, Aku akan melamar mu nanti , dan memberikan Cincin yang Lebih Bagus pastinya (^^)  
Ellena : (Menangis) Tidak...Ini sudah cukup ... Aku senang akhirnya kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih (T.T)  
Ryuta : dan sekarang... Mungkin aku harus mengatakan ini (^^)  
Ellena : Mengatakan apa ?  
Ryuta : Ellena... Maukah Kau menjadi Calon Istri ku (^^) ?  
Ellena : AH! (*.o.*) Ca...Calon ?  
Ryuta : Bagaimana ? Aku menunggu Jawaban mu (^^)  
Ellena : I...itu ...  
Ryuta : Jawabannya ?  
Ellena : (^_^) baiklah ... AKu menerima nya!  
Ryuta : Aku akan berusaha menjadi Calon Suami yang baik untuk mu dan juga untuk Izumi  
Ellena : dan tugas ku sebagai Calon Istri mu ini yang akan menjaga Usaha mu itu (^^) dan juga anak kita nanti

Elika : (T.T) betapa indah nya~  
Shinji : hahahaha Itu baru namanya Teman Ku  
Izumi : Ayo Papa...mama...aku mendukung mu !

Ryuta : (^^) dan ku mohon ... Tolong jaga Diri ku ini  
Ellena : iya... dan Kau juga harus Menjaga diri ku (^^)  
Ryuta : Itu sudah pasti (^^)  
Ellena : (menduduki Perut Ryuta)  
Ryuta : E...Ellena !?  
Ellena : kalau sampai kau membuat aku dan Izumi menangis lagi ... aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan mu Ryuta, CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK yah!  
Ryuta : (^^") ahahahaha...aku usahakan itu ...  
Ellena : (^^) aku senang akhirnya kita bisa seperti Shinji dan Elika  
Ryuta : (._.") bisakah kau Turun ... ? agak sedikit berat di sini~  
Ellena : eee!? Aku ini udah Diet loh! kok masih berat sih !? \\(o)/  
Ryuta : Sudah...pokoknya Turun !

Shinji : Sudah mesra-mesra an nya ?  
Elika : (^^)  
Izumi : \\(^o^)/ yeeeeeeeeee!  
Ryuta : eh!? kalian kok masih di situ !  
Shinji : loh? rumah kita kan di sini, mau kemana lagi coba !?  
Elika : sudah-sudah... sudah waktunya makan Malam nih

Izumi : mama...Papa...! (memeluk Ryuta dan Ellena)  
Ryuta : Ini dia anak Papa yang paling Imut (^^)  
Ellena : Izumi malam ini mau makan apa  
Izumi : \\(^o^)/ aku pokoknya mau bersama mama dan Papa ~

Elika : akhirnya ... aku bisa melihat mereka yang selalu bersama seperti ini (^^)  
Shinji : yeah~ melihat mereka yang seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Rumah ini penuh warna  
Elika : hey Shinji ...  
Shinji : hm ?  
Elika : Cinta itu terkadang bisa menyakitkan ... tapi Buahnya bisa membahagiakan  
Shinji : (^^) mereka mengingatkan ku waktu pertama kali bertemu  
Elika : (Memeluk Tangan Shinji) (^^) melihat kebahagian mereka... ntah kenapa kita sekarang sudah seperti Keluarga  
Shinji : (^_^)

Ellena : Nah! bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan Malam (^^)  
Shinji : nah itu yang mau ku dengar dari mu Ellena !  
Elika : Aku akan membantu mu Ellena  
Ryuta : Kopi hangat nya jangan lupa yah Ellena (^^)/  
Izumi : Aku mau makan banyak hari ini (o)/

(Bersambung)


End file.
